Bleach: Rise of the Fallen Emperor
by MKTerra
Summary: When Grimmjow goes into Karakura town to play, it's for a different reason... Summary sucks. Hilarious story, but seriousness coming up soon. Back from my long-ass hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

AN: Righto! MK here with his first actual Bleach fanfic! YAAAY!!!

"But wait MK-sama!!! Aren't you in the middle of writing Leafen Rebellion?!?!"

Yes, I am. See, the thing is, when I focus on any one single plot line for anything for a while, I start to get bored with it and end up changing it. Or, I might get bored thinking about something else. And this just popped into my head, so I'm gonna run with it like the diabolical mastermind I am, so... Yeah. Fans of Leafen Rebellion, don't worry, the next chapter will be out shortly after this one.

BTW, listening to doujin bands while writing fanfics is hella sweet. Makes it a lot easier, IMO. IF you're curious, I'm listening to Hellion Sounds, SDH, AKHT, SSH, Dangerous Mezashi Cat, Sword of Justice, and Eru. There are other artists, but I can't remember them off the top of my head without checking. 'An I'm too lazy to check right now, so deal wid it!

This will only be said once, and that's all it should need to be said. I do not own Bleach, I do however own this fic and will mercilessly hunt down any who copy any part without my permission and personally kill you in the most brutal, bloody, painful, and slow fashion possible. Have a nice day! :3

Bleach: Rise of Fallen Emperor: Chapter 1, Prologue

A blue haired man with an open white coat was having a bad day, present orders be damned. Aizen's orders were to fight the orange haired shinigami, and when weakened enough, take him captive. It had been a while before he could find the carrot top, and his fraccion were starting to drop, much to his already foul-er mood.

_ "Tch... I could care less if he wanted me to parade around Los Noches in the buff, as long as I got to get a good fight while I'm doing it... But he isn't even worth it! Fucking garbage!" _The smurf head thought.

"C'MON ALREADY!!! YOU GOTTA BE STRONGER THAN **THAT**, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!" He then shouted.

He stared down from the sky at the shinigami in a neat little crater in the ground. However, the smurf-kitty made a critical mistake in lowering his guard, because after that jibe, Grimmjow felt a dark reiatsu come from that direction... And then nail him in the chest, burning through his hierro, with a tainted feeling, something that shouldn't be coming from a shinigami.

_"GAH!!! Damn! What the fuck was that?! It felt like a..."_ A feral grin spread across Grimmjow's face as realization dawned on him. "_So THAT'S it! Hahaha!!! He's got some kind of hollow powers!!! I guess this won't be so bad afterall!"_

Ichigo was not having a fun time. That Getsuga Tenshou wasn't laced with his normal reiatsu. While on the ground, he felt his hollow trying to take hold, and his power to fight back was waning.

And to top it off, the Espada that he just cheesed was now grinning with a bloodlust that could rival even that battle maniac Kenpachi Zaraki. Usually not the best of signs after you've hit an enemy with a screwed version of your best attack...

"Dammit...! Stay.... Outta... My... FIGHTS!!!" Ichigo shouted to his hollow aloud.

_"Aww... Now why should I do THAT, kingy...?__It'll be a pain in the ass if ya get killed... And I'm _**sooooooooooo**_ bored.... I wanna play!!!"_ The hollow complained, laughing madly afterwards. _"It's never a good thing to not aknowledge what you really are... Don't they send people like that to mental hospitals...?"_

Ichigo was fighting back as hard as he could, but to little avail. The edge of his vision was starting to become black, and he could feel the tainted energies that lay deep within his soul flowing through his body. But a buzz of sonido caused a lapse in concentration. When he turned around, he saw a familiar pale arrancar... Before he could even speak or utter an unintelligable noise, a hand was struck through the center of his chest, hand sticking out the back... By the time the air went through his trachea and out his throat, all that was uttered was a bloody gurgle.

"Objective completed. Aizen-sama will be pleased." The pale, emotionless arrancar said. "Grimmjow. Call your remaining fraccion. The mission is a success, we are now retreating."

"Tch... Fuck you, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow responded, and regardless of his defiant response, flared his reiatsu in the specific way he taught his fraccion to signal an immediate retreat, and opened a garganta himself to return to Los Noches.

"I fail to see what's so special about this filth, Aizen-sama..." An aged masculine voice spoke. "He was tossed aside by a peon like Grimmjow. So what makes him valuable enough to organize an operation for?!"

"Ugh... Do I HAVE to be here for this...? It's bad enough Lilinette woke me up with a brick this time, but over something as minor as a dying shinigami...?" A lazy male voice drawled out.

The Espada were gathered in a cell, looking at a morally wounded Ichigo. In all actuality, Stark was nodding off, Arraniero was taking care of surveillance of Los Noches like usual, Barragan staring at Aizen arrogantly, Stark's fraccion Lilinette was kicking Stark in the shin each time he nodded off, Ulquiorra was... Being Ulquiorra, Gin was smirking, Tousen was studying his eyelids, Szayel was eying the teen with a scientist's appetite, Zommari was standing at attention, Halibel was examining the boy with her arms crossed quietly, Grimmjow was scowling angrily, finding interest in a small crack on one of the many white walls the fortress possessed, Yammy was picking his nose, Nnoitra was leering at Halibel's ass, and Ulquiorra was waiting for his next order.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He may not be very strong in comparison to all of you, but his potential is far greater than anyone other than myself or Kisuke Urahara could fathom." Aizen announced. "Grimmjow, did you notice anything out of the ordinary while fighting him...?" Grimmjow snapped out of staring at that crack in the wall to answer his leader's question.

"He's got hollow reiatsu." He stated casually. "It's probably all that's keeping him alive right now with that fucking hole in his chest."

"You're correct on both accounts, Grimmjow." Aizen smoothly said. "Apparently, this boy, when defeated by Byakuya Kuchiki before my 'betrayal', lost all his shinigami powers. Now, Kisuke Urahara had devised a way to have him recover that power, but it came with something... Extra."

"Is it something with his having hollow reiatsu, Aizen-sama...?" The busty, tan blonde finally spoke.

"Again, correct. But it is not as simple as that, you see..." Aizen responded. "It split his soul in two, and he has an inner hollow."

"So... What did we have him brought here for, Aizen-sama?" Yammy asked, flicking a generous sized hunk of snot at Lilinette.

"An excellent question, Yammy. We are going to reveal to him the futility of trying to make friends with Soul Society." Aizen answered in his usual condescending and smooth voice. "See, when Ulquiorra struck Ichigo-kun with that attack, he was partially hollowfied, and that strike also created a hole... Anyone care to guess why he hasn't bled out...?"

The question hung in the air, unanswered. Aizen knew they had figured it out. Grimmjow had seen through the plan as soon as he was hit by that blast made of hollow energies. Ulquiorra was told of the plan beforehand, and knew, but everyone else's eyes widened, even Halibel's, and Lilinette gasped twice. The first time for the small little revelation ever so gently dropped from 1000 feet in the air like a hydrogen bomb and the second for finding Yammy's supersized snot on the back of her skimpy outfit. Even Gin was a little surprised. He knew the kid was odd, and thought him to be creepy, but this was coming from left field by a gigantic margin.

"Yes, he is now officially a hollow."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand.... Cut! That's all for now! I know it's pretty short, but it's just a prologue. I've always had a morbid fascination for a Hollowfied Ichigo... Not sure why, but who cares? You guys get to read the results of that! Rejoice! *Don Kanonji pose* BWA HA HA!

Reeaad aannd reeeeviiiieeewwwww...... Or I'll cry!!! T-T


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions

AN: Hello hello hello peeps! MK here again with the second chapter of Bleach: Rise of the Fallen Emperor!

I will tell you this now: Ichigo's inner hollow no longer exists. Zangetsu, however, does. My explanation for this is thus: To become a hollow the way he did, the circumstances fused Ichigo with his inner hollow, becoming one. The hole Ulquiorra made became his hollow hole. And yes, Ichigo was bleeding like no tomorrow when brought in, but eventually stopped, and the hole in the chest became that of a hollow's. He will still keep Zangetsu and all of his abilities, but his resurrecion will have a Spanish name, but will still be based off of Zangetsu.

I enjoy reviews very much, and it pains me to get anonymous reviews, cuz I can't send a response…! Don't let that keep you from reviewing though, I still om nom them! XD

I will answer my anonymous reviewer right here, since I can't send you a private message with an answer: I'm glad you like the detail, and yes, I've read the Manga… Up to chapter 401, in fact. (One Manga didn't update last week so's I couldn'ts reads 402… I need to check…)

As for my other reviewers, when it says "UPDATE!!!" in all caps like that, the good points of the story must be much more obvious than the bad parts of the story…

I try to keep things from being boring by describing the small things that other people would likely just leave out, for example, when I had Yammy picking his nose, flicking it, and Lilinette freaking out about it a while later since she didn't notice it for a while… I mean, Yammy HAS to have massive snot blobs…

Anyhoozel, 'nuff of my ramblings… THE STORY SHALL RESUME!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Bleach: Rise of the Fallen Emperor Chapter 2: Reactions

The Espada were murmuring among each other about the recent turn of events, though Lilinette had long since left screaming with the notice of the massive globule of snot from Yammy on her back.

"Well well, that's a fun fact, Sosuke… I really wasn't expecting _that_." The squinty eyed ex-captain Gin Ichimaru said.

"Indeed." Tousen added. "But what are you planning to do with the boy now?"

"Have him join us, of course." Aizen said smoothly. "All it will take is some convincing, and a few deals and he will either join us, or simply stay out of our way. Whichever he chooses will be on his own accord."

"So…Ya planning to manipulate him?" Gin asked.

"No. It won't be needed, all he needs is to have the facts spread out in front of him, as well as a little time." Aizen explained. "He is a hollow, after all. And from current observation, a natural arrancar."

Gin and Tousen looked at Ichigo's sleeping form, and noticed that it was indeed true; mask fragments had gathered on his face. What appeared to be the lower left portion of a skull was attached to his face, stopping at the bottom of his eye, similar to Grimmjow's fragment, though Ichigo's was much more sinister. It also had 2 red lines going down the cheek.

"Halibel."

"Yes Aizen-sama?" The blonde, busty, tan skinned shark goddess responded.

"Please take care of Ichigo-kun, he has a soft spot for women and little girls." He responded. Noticing her raised eyebrow, he chuckled and continued. "And no, not in the way you're probably thinking of. From my knowledge, he's quite the prude. What I'm saying is that he'll most likely open up to women or little girls more easily than say a male."

"I see. Then will Lilinette be joining me at a later time?" Halibel asked.

"As soon as she is changed, yes." Aizen said. "Now, as for the rest of you, please return to the main hall… I do believe it is time for tea." He turned and ushered the rest of the espada out, and handed Halibel a file on Ichigo to look over. Halibel merely nodded and sat down in a chair near the bed where her task lay in a coma.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… You may be quite interesting to have around here." She said quietly. She started scanning over the file, seeing if there was anything she could do in order to make his defection go more smoothly.

"Hmmm… Shakespeare…? I think I could arrange that." She snapped a hand. Sun-Sun walked in and bowed.

"You called me, Halibel-sama?" The fraccion said.

"Yes. Please go to the library and find a copy of Macbeth, Othello, and The Taming of the Shrew." She ordered simply. Sun-Sun rose, nodded, and took off to complete her assigned task.

"_What is going to happen with the espada should he join us…? He is much stronger than Aizen has let on. If he could go toe to toe with Grimmjow while fighting off his inner hollow at the same time, then there will be someone removed…"_ She thought. _"That's why he was so silent at the announcement, he's concerned about his position as the sixth. Aizen could do anything to our ranks, and Grimmjow will not be happy about that."_

Soul Society

The captains of the Gotei 13 were lined up in their usual fashion in front of the head captain, along with their lieutenants, minus the three defected captains of course, as well as Momo Hinamori, who was still in recovery in the 4th division. The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a chainsaw. Yamamoto saw it fit to begin the meeting and clunked his stick on the floor to get their attention.

"We have a problem." He began. "Aizen has kidnapped one of the ryoka that had invaded the Seireitei." A few captains and lieutenants gasped, while others got angry.

"Who was it, old man?" The flamboyant Captain Shunsui asked.

"It was Ichigo Kurosaki." A few declarations of outrage were uttered, especially by Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, and strangely enough, Soi-fon. "When I discussed the battle that he had with Squad Six Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, he described something troubling that could give this event more explanation. If you would, Captain Kuchiki?" The stoic Kuchiki patriarch nodded and stepped to the front so as to explain his theory.

"During our fight, after I had released my Bankai, he was able to keep up and evade my attacks, even keep me on the defensive. It was prudent that I switched to the purely offensive form of Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi in order to defeat him." He explained coolly. "For a time, I was then in control of the battle. But something… Different… Happened."

"What would that be, Captain Kuchiki?" The fox captain asked.

"He started cackling like a mad man, a mask started to form on half of his face, his eyes turned black, and seemed to be scolding himself. But that wasn't the worst part… That grin reminded me of death itself, that black blade of his hurling those corrupted black beams of energy like they were simple pebbles that he picked up off the ground." Byakuya continued to explain, inwardly scaring himself. "His attacks were almost impossible to see, or block, and was simply just toying with me. I cannot remember another time I feared for my life like that… And just as he was about to finish me off, he grabbed his head in what appeared to be agony and rage, screaming that he 'stay out of it'. Shortly after, the mask fell off and he regained lucidity."

"That sounds like a hollow…" Unohana said.

"I believe I can explain Kurosaki's… Ailment. If I may, Head Captain?" The Mad Scientist of the Gotei Thirteen, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, said. Yamamoto nodded, and Byakuya returned to his spot.

"Well, I believe that since Kuchiki over there severed the red head's chain of fate, Urahara must have come up with a method to have him regain his powers. The result was what I've dubbed an 'Inner Hollow', and they can be very dangerous, since the power the hollow has is usually equal to or superior to that of the counterpart. I've observed the phenomenon with several subjects, but they devolved into full, masked hollows before I could analyze their psychiatric health, or the problems that are associated with hollow reiatsu." He explained.

"So, either Aizen wanted to have him join his side, or just pull him out of the fight altogether…?"

"That is the conclusion that I have arrived at. However, we cannot send a rescue party to Hueco Mundo to extract him, since we need to prepare for the war." Yamamoto thus spoke. "And even so, we might have to have him sent to the maggot's nest, or have him executed to ensure the safety of Soul Society. Captain Kuchiki, if you had to rate the reiatsu of Kurosaki's hollow when you fought it, what would it be?"

"Considering that Kurosaki was likely holding the monster back most of the time, I would say at least high Adjuchas to even low Vasto Lorde…"

"You do know that there are very few Vasto Lorde in existence, and they are usually more than a match for any of us captains, right?!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

"Yes. That is what I fear the most, especially at the rate his powers have grown." Byakuya said, showing concern on his face. "If he joins Aizen, we may very well end up losing the war." The others grew outraged at this and started yelling at each other. Yamamoto stomped his staff on the ground once again.

"Silence! I will address the matter later, and if it comes down to it, I will kill Ichigo Kurosaki myself!" He declared. "Meeting adjourned! Return to your posts immediately!"

Back in Los Noches, 24 hours later…

Ichigo was starting to stir, which woke up a napping Halibel and Lilinette. Lilinette has been going in and out to stifle the boredom of waiting for Ichigo to wake up, as well as smack Stark around. Halibel had read one of the Shakespearean plays, and found it interesting. Macbeth, specifically.

"Lilinette. He is waking up." She said.

"Ooh! Goody! Berry boy is waking up! Now I won't be bored for a while!" She cheered excitedly, clapping her hands together for good measure.

"Ugh... What the hell happened...?" Ichigo said, while sitting up. His vision was blurry, and all he could see was a tan and white humanoid figure sitting in a chair, and a small bouncing figure off to the side. He then saw that the figure was an extremely well endowed woman wearing a revealing coat that had a similar style to the arrancar.

"Who..." He muttered out, blushing at Halibel's under-cleavage and bare stomach.

"I am Tia Halibel, and I am to be by your side and see to your wishes." She said simply. Ichigo immediately blushed bright red, got a nosebleed and passed right back out in the bed.

"DAMMIT, BOOBZILLA!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!!"

"Curious."

To be continued!!!!

Bwahahahaha!!! I either like to end my chapters on a serious cliffy or something balls out hilarious. Hehehe, Ichigo is a closet perv, and Halibel is naive when it comes to stuff like that. I.E. misconstrued intentions. See, Halibel is a bombshell, and is dressed... Quite suggestively... And to say that to someone like Ichigo when he just woke up, well... You get the idea. I won't normally explain stuff like this, but I felt it was apropo for the situation... Read and review folks!

P.S. I normally don't update this fast, but I just had that _burning_ urge to write this chapter... And no, that burning isn't herpes...


	3. Chapter 3: A Decision

AN: Hey hey hey hey heyyyyyyy!!!! MK here with the next installment of Bleach: Rise of the Fallen Emperor!!!You guys are super lucky that I've been so inspired lately and have been writing so much more than I usually do! Maybe it's you guys!

I have received only positive reviews for this so far, as well as encouragements, story alert floods, favorite story floods, etc etc, so I'm doing something right, apparently… I also have a question… Who was that arrancar that Ichigo fought, that was an ex-espada…? Ichigo kept calling him panini, or something like that, and he kept calling him Nino (yes, I know what nino means. In the English dub, the whole fight was pretty hilarious, since bleach had some good voice acting there.), If I'm correct, his name is Dordoni? If I AM right, toss me his last name when you can. If I ain't right, toss me his real name then.

I must answer this anonymous review again, unless Buddy is your actual screen name and you just have some weird ass settings preventing me from replying directly. Yes, Byakuya seemed more emotional than canon, but to bring the point home to the rest of Soul Society, I had to give him an emotion. And if you were fighting someone normal who turned into a raving lunatic that was an embodiment of pure despair and death whom is now easily overwhelming you with a grin that could scare Stevie Wonder, then I think he should have the right to be a-scared, and be scared reliving the experience. That's just me though…

Also, it seems Lilinette's exclamation at the end had the desired effect. I hope to continue with that ability…

BTW, there'll be a little smut this chapter. It's my first time writing that sort of thing, so don't murder me! It'll be funny too!

Chapter 3: A Choice

Ichigo had woken up again a little after an hour, and had almost lost it again until Lilinette clarified what Halibel meant. They talked for a while (and by 'they', I mean Ichigo and Lilinette. Halibel was fairly quiet, speaking little.) before Aizen walked in. Ichigo immediately reached for Zangetsu, but realized that it was in Aizen's hand.

"Calm down, Ichigo-kun. I am only here to talk." He said soothingly. "You are aware of your condition aren't you?"

"If you mean the hole in my chest, then duh!" Ichigo snapped back. "What's the meaning of this anyway?!"

"You are no longer a shinigami." Aizen answered simply. "You fused with your inner hollow, becoming a hollow. An Arrancar, specifically."

"I suppose it was your plan to make me into one, wasn't it?!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Actually, no." Aizen admitted. "I knew of your status with having the inner hollow, and wanted to have you join our side through simple persuasion. I had no idea that Ulquiorra's strike would have created this phenomenon… I cannot ask your forgiveness, but there is no way to reverse this."

"So… I'm a hollow…? Forever…?" Ichigo choked out. Lilinette frowned, and Halibel's gaze softened. Aizen looked apologetic, but his sincerity could be doubted.

"No… No… There's no… It can't be…!" Ichigo started clutching his head, muttering in a panic, heart rate rising rapidly. A twisted, dark, evil reiatsu started filling the air, crushing the air out of Lilinette, and making Halibel dizzy. Aizen was visibly unaffected, but inwardly was concerned for the integrity of Los Noches.

**"NGAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! DAMNIT!!!!! DAMNIT ALL!!!"** He roared out, a raspy tone to his voice, sclera turning black. **"I don't see why I have to accept your GODdamn apologies, you BASTARD!!! It's YOUR fault I'm like this, and NOW what am I supposed to do?!?! HUH?!?! TELL ME?!?!"**

Halibel was starting to suffocate under the pressure Ichigo's power was exerting. Lilinette was struggling to stay conscious, and now Aizen was surprised at Ichigo's raw hollow reiatsu. Lilinette crawled over to Ichigo's bed, and tapped on his leg in agony.

"Ichi… Ichigo…." Lilinette choked out. "S-stop i-it…! I-it… H-hurts…!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he realized what he was unconsciously doing in his rage. Calming down he apologized softly to Lilinette and Halibel. Unknowingly, Ichigo's little fit had attracted the attention of all the espada in Los Noches, and even caused some of the lesser arrancar to faint all around the palace. Grimmjow was excited at the fierceness of the reiatsu, while a couple others were concerned for their rankings, as well as their safety.

"Impressive, Ichigo-kun. If only Soul Society respected that kind of power." Aizen stated, once Ichigo's breathing returned remotely normal. "You realize what they will do when they find out your… Status…?"

Ichigo didn't need a reminder. Hell, EVERYone knew what would happen. It was the main reason for his anger filled outburst. What about his family? What about his friends? What will happen to Karakura Town _now_? Ichigo knew Aizen's plans for the city, but now, he was one of the… _beasts_… That made up his forces.

"I'm extending an invitation to join us. You may take as long as-"

"I'll do it."

"Oh? Don't you want to think it over…? You may end up fighting your friends, you know." Aizen responded.

"On a couple conditions." Ichigo added.

"I'll see what I can do. What are they?"

"My family, as well as my human friends…" Ichigo choked out, his emotions running rampant again. "Just… Let them live. Even when you destroy Karakura Town… Just… Please… Spare them!"

"That won't be a problem." Aizen promised. "Now, I do believe you'll need time to adjust to your new powers. After that, we'll test you for your placement among the espada. Halibel will spar with you in the interim, while you get used to your body's changes."

"Yes… Aizen." Ichigo said.

2 Hours later, in Los Noches' open area.

"Ichigo-san. We'll begin with a cero… I'll let you see if you can create one on your own, since it varies from each person in the way they are created." Halibel stated from behind Ichigo in his new Arrancar robes, with her fraccion farther away, admiring his ass. "I can tell you to just let the energy flow, finding the body part that it naturally gathers at the most easily. Then, force it in the direction you wish with another burst of that same energy."

Ichigo nodded, still a bit depressed about his situation and not all that enthusiastic. Regardless, he followed Halibel's instructions, focusing the reiatsu in different body parts until he found a place it gathered the most easily. In this case, it was his left hand. Holding it up lethargically, he pointed it off in a random direction before allowing the Cero to take physical form. It was the same color as his Getsuga Tenshou when in his bankai, but that's a thing of the past. It was surprisingly easy to maintain. When he felt it was sufficient, he muttered a 'cero…' before firing it off in a massive beam at the inside wall of Los Noches. Problem was, Ichigo severely underestimated the power he put into it, and was sent sliding backwards and his aim faltered, forcing the blast somewhere else, destroying one of the minor towers inside Los Noches.

He and his audience just stood flabbergasted at the performance. After a minute of jaw hanging, Ichigo scratched his head, turned around and chuckled nervously.

"Eheh… Sorry about the mess… Maybe I have some work to do…" He said.

"No." Halibel said, shaking her head. "That was nearly perfect. The only problem you had was that you didn't notice the volume of reiatsu you put into it."

"R-really?" He said, embarrasded. "H-how does it compare to the others...?"

"Your basic Cero is stronger than the ceros that any of the current Espada can produce. In fact, I would go as far to say that it could match the Gran Ray Cero of the weaker Espada...."

Approximately 90 feet away...

The three fraccion for Halibel were nearly starstruck, as there was finally a hot Espada that A) wasn't a battle freak with a REAAAALLY short temper (Grimmjow), or an emo freak that worships Aizen's feces (Ulquiorra). Also, the fact that he could probably crush them without a second thought added to their already horny stupor.

"Oh. My. GAWD!!! He is so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so-" *smack* "AGH!!! DAMMIT, MILA-ROSE!!!!"

"Shut up, monkey girl! Like he'd go after your flat-ass!" Mila-Rose yelled.

"Oh, so he'd like a girl that's as buff as he is?! Puh-LEASE!!!" Apache yelled back. Sun-sun was quietly pleasuring herself on the sand, oblivious to the fact that her pussy was out in the complete open. Well, it's a pretty big desert, even though it's indoors.

"Ohhhhhh.... Ichigo-sama...." She moaned in ecstasy. "R-righ-right there.... YEEESSS!!!!" (at that moment, it was no longer quiet.)

Sun-sun's release flooded the sand where she was sitting, the moans drawing the attention of the other two. Once she caught her breath, she resumed the minstrations again, much their chagrin and surprise.

"Uh.... That's new..."

"Yeap...."

"Is that why she has that long dress...?"

"Prolly."

"How 'bout we go over there, and watch from... There..."

"Um, yeah..."

The bickering Fraccion tiptoed away to watch Halibel training Ichigo from another vantage point, away from the masturbating Sun-Sun, though that wasn't really necessary as the woman uttered a series of moans in her ecstasy.

************************************************************8

Meanwhile, back down on the farm...!

"So... It appears that you can no longer access your bankai, but you still have access to your Zanpakutou's abilities?" Halibel asked, her arms crossed under the wonderous bounty that is her bosom, accentuating their presence. Ichigo could barely pay attention with those wonderous ta-tas (his words, not mine.), let alone keep from blushing.

"Y-yes... At least that's what old man Zangetsu told me..." Ichigo explained. "E-erm... Halibel?"

"Yes, Ichigo-san?"

"E-ever since the whole... Fusion..." Ichigo said nervously. "M-my emotions have been all fucked up..."

"Ah. I see." She answered. "I'm not an expert on this thing. Perhaps Szayel could offer some advice? I can call him out here, if you'd like."

"R-really? Thanks..." Halibel smiled under her mask, though no one could tell, before disappearing in a buzz of Sonido. Ichigo sat down to ponder his place in life--erm... Un-life... Now that he was an Arrancar. And maybe Zangetsu has an explanation for his emotional instability.

_"Old man... Ya there?"_

_"Of course, Ichigo."_ The Zanpakutou responded. _"No need to ask. The reason for your inability to control your emotions is due to the fusing with your hollow. He was the source for the emotions you wished to hold back, and not let be known. In essence, your inner hollow has always been there, but less... Rowdy than that."_

_"So... What are you saying, then?"_

_"What you are is the real you, before you decided to hide your true feelings to the world. Now that your hollow has fused with your soul, those emotions have decided to stop hiding themselves. You must accept that this is the real you, or it will begin to rain in here, and you know how I hate the rain..."_ Zangetsu explained.

_"S-sure... Thanks, old man."_ The zanpakutou spirit nodded and faded back into Ichigo's consciousness. Ichigo looked up at Los Noches' artificial sky before closing his eys in thought.

_"The 'Real Me', huh?"_

AAAAAAND scene! Erm... To be continued!

Read and review! The reviews fuel my soul.... And they actually encourage me to write even faster! I'm not joking!

REVIEW OM NOM NOM!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone's a Critic

AN: Okay, here we go againz! Whee! I'm having a lot of fun with this fic! Maybe it's all of the encouragement, or just because I have yet to see a plot like this one! Or I'm just morbidly obsessed with a hollow-based Ichigo who no longer holds himself back because of what others might think of him OR because his powers will totally annihilate everything he cares about! (Pleasant thought, that.) AND there is also the fact that it's ICHIGO X HALIBEL! We needs more of themses.

In fact, there need to be more fics with Ichigo X Obscure Female Arrancar/Female Arrancar since many of the best female characters are arrancars… I mean, I like Rukia and Orihime, but… It's too much after so many of them… With the same plot lines… Or the drabbles… Ugh… I also like Yoruichi and Soifon… Yoruichi cuz she's a sexy tan goddess, and Soifon because I like the extremely small girls like that. **Not** Yachiru small, mind you.

Also, a big thanks to those who told me Dordonii's full name! Now, I need the name of his, Cirucci's, Luppi's, and Gambantein's resurrecion forms, along with the incantation. I like them, so they'll have an active part of the story. Also, what's Luppi's last name again…?

Ah… If only I could crank out epic-length chapters on a daily basis like my man Bruuz… 10K+ words a _day_ for like a _week_, man! Christ on crutches!

Also, would anyone like to contribute possible names for Ichigo's Resurrecion and his incantation to bring it out? (Grimmjow's incantation is 'Grind', Ulquiorra's 'Bind', Stark's 'Kick About', blah blah blah, you get the point.) In Spanish, with an English translation if possible. I already have a few things in mind, but if you make a convincing enough argument, well… Maybe.

Anyone who can correctly guess the exact amount and names of Ichigo's Fracciones will get a shout out from me in the next chapter. BUT! It will need to be a PM, or when I DO shout out, you punks will just check the reviews and kill the surprise!

Okay, enough of this massive AN, I'll make this chapter longer to compensate.

Bleach: Rise of the Fallen Emperor Chapter 4: Everyone's a Critic

Inside Los Noches, the same place as before, after Szayel's arrival:

"Alright Ichigo, I shall teach you about Sonido." Szayel said. "Sonido is the form of fast travel that hollows use, similar to the Shinigami Shunpo. The theory and application is the same, but what reiatsu is used will determine your result. Since we Arrancar have a higher concentration of hollow reiatsu, we naturally use sonido. Shinigami will naturally use shunpo."

"So… Could we technically use shunpo?" Ichigo asked.

"Theoretically, yes." Szayel answered, pushing up his glasses and brushing a lock of pink hair from his face. "But why would you? It is _much_ more efficient to use what naturally comes to you."

"Hm… Thanks, Szayel." Ichigo smiled. He went to shake Szayel's hand, which the pinkette scientist espada did with a smile on his face.

"It's not a problem at all! Knowledge is useless if it isn't shared!" Szayel exclaimed. "Anytime you have a question about something, you can just ask. However, please don't interrupt any experiments I might be performing or keep me from my research for too long. Do that and we'll get along just fine."

Shortly after the Septima Espada was out of earshot, Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Um… He seems… Nice?" Ichigo said. "A bit… Off… But nice."

"He knows how much potential you possess, as well as how much reiatsu you currently have. He will likely want to study you more in depth at some point, and is trying to get on your good side early on to save himself some trouble later." Halibel explained. "He didn't really want to come until I told him it was you that needed some help."

"That's good to know…" Ichigo muttered. "What now?"

"I would suggest that you find Luppi. He will guide you to your quarters. It's likely that Aizen will try to devise some test for you tomorrow, so it would be wise to get some rest." Halibel said.

"A-and you?" Ichigo stuttered out, once again noticing the exemplary art form that was Halibel's body.

"I will be visiting the library, to locate more of Shakespeare's works." She answered, not noticing Ichigo's discomfort. "I must say, his works piqued my interest… Have a pleasant rest, Ichigo-san."

Halibel walked towards her fraccion, Ichigo's eyes lingering on her swaying hips longer than the old Ichigo would. Actually, the old Ichigo would be averting his eyes, but the new one just didn't seem to really care at this point and let the hormones enjoy the view.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki, correct?" A feminine yet male voice said from his side. "I am Luppi. I was asked to guide you to your room. If you'll follow me."

Ichigo shook himself from his reverie, shrugged, and followed the effeminate Arrancar back inside. White, white, white. No wonder he was given a guide… The place was A) white white white crackah white, and B) every hallway looked like the last.

"Oh, I am so going to get lost here…" Ichigo groaned. Luppi chuckled.

"Oh I don't doubt it. The only reason I know where your room is located is due to the fact that I live in the same general block of the palace." Luppi said. "I noticed you _admiring_ Halibel-sama…"

If Ichigo had been drinking something, a spit take would have been a proper procedure, but alas, 'twas not the case. So he settled for tripping over non-existent shoelaces and spluttering nonsensical denials of said admiring.

"Oh, don't deny it…" Luppi smirked. "I joined you there for a few moments. I doubt she'd be interested in either of us though. So, we're just better off admiring the glory from afar…"

"Pervert." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Hey, I call it like I see it! That's grade A _gold_ we were staring at, and if you keep denying it, I'll say that you're gay!" Luppi exclaimed. Ichigo flinched. The 'heyyyyyyy, girlfriend!' looking arrancar had him there.

"F-fine." Ichigo admitted. "She's stacked! I admit it! I. Was. STARING!"

"Good. As long as were on the same page." Luppi crowed victoriously.

"Did I mention you look like a fag?" Ichigo deadpanned off handedly. Luppi's eye twitched, and a vein started to make itself known above his… whatever the hell it is. (those diamond thingies above his eye.)

"HEY! I'M NOT GAY, STRAWBERRY!" He yelled up to Ichigo's face. Ichigo smirked. Ah, the tide she has turned, no?

"Well, coulda fooled me." Ichigo shrugged. "And I'm _used_ to being called a strawberry. So that one doesn't work anymore. Try again, fruitbasket."

"Oooh… You'll _pay_ for that…" Luppi seethed. "But not _today_! First I _have_ to show you where your room is… And a technique for finding it."

"Eh? Giving up?" Ichigo asked.

"For _now_, at least." He waved it off. "Like I said, this is more important."

True to his word, Luppi took him to his room, and revealed a device that allowed the user to mark a location by placing a small amount of their reiatsu inside of it so they can detect it and go to the general area. After showing him how to use it, Luppi bowed and took his leave, but not before promising some form of revenge to the carrot-top arrancar.

_"Is __**everyone**__ off their rocker here?"_ Ichigo thought in a deadpan.

"Oh well, let's see what the closet has for new clothes…" Ichigo shrugged his conspiracy theories off for later to see what the wardrobe contained. And when he opened it… "White. What a surprise. I'll bet that dentists would love it here."

His closet was filled with matching hakama that resembled his bankai outfit, only white and embroidered like the uniforms the inhabitants of Los Noches wore. Shrugging, he stripped off his ruined shinigami uniform and put a random one on from the stock.

"Why does this place remind me of an insane asylum…?" He asked rhetorically. Of course we all know it was due to the fact it looked like the result of several wet dreams gone HORRIBLY HORRIBLY wrong… Genetic material aside, it wouldn't be a very good hospital for the mentally insane since the walls are too hard.

"Needs some pillows taped to the wall." Ichigo pointed out randomly. Seeing as the walls were not going to answer, he placed Zangetsu on a table before laying down on the surprisingly comfy bed. He noticed a while ago, but never took the time to dwell on it, but Zangetsu remained in the daito shape that it took in Bankai form.

"Maybe it's for the better that he's like that. Tensa Zangetsu was always an easier blade to manipulate." He said to himself. "He's more well balanced. I'll have to ask him about that later. In the meantime… I think I'll take Halibel-chan's advice…"

"Morning" in Los Noches

Lilinette was asked by Halibel to wake up Ichigo. She had finally tracked down Ichigo's room, and planned to wake him up the most efficient way she knew how: El Arranque Poderoso (The Mighty Boot).

"RISE AND SHINE, ICHIGO!" She screamed, and to her horror, Ichigo blocked the kick, and performed an uppercut to her chin while sitting up; all in one fluid motion and with closed eyes.

"Dammit, dad… Why can't I wake up like a normal person for a change…?" He mumbled sleepily. Wiping the sleepiness from his eyes, he realized that what he socked two weeks to Tuesday was not, in fact, his goofy father. Instead, when he looked to the floor, he saw a Lilinette with little swirly eyes.

"Thursday's… Applesauce day…" She croaked.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo said in panic. "I'm sorry about that!"

Lilinette sat up and nodded dumbly, clearly having forgotten why she ended up on the floor in the first place. Feeling really sorry for her, Ichigo picked her up and put her on his bed while he went to fetch an ice pack from the small kitchenette that was in his room.

Los Noches' main hall

"What the hell happened to _you_?"

"sut uff, Ftark. I dum wah' heew iff." Lilinette growled, holding an icepack to her cheek. Stark and the other Espada looked at Ichigo with raised eyebrows (If said eyebrows were available). Ichigo had the decency to look sheepish and scratch the back of his head.

"Eheh… My dad has peculiar habits in the morning, and I guess _those_ defences are still in place..." Ichigo explained. "Anyway, where's Aizen?"

"Just arriving now, Ichigo-kun." Aizen's smooth voice filled the room. "Today, we'll be determining your placement in the Espada…"

"How are we going to do that? I'm not that great right now… I'm still getting used to my hollow powers and body." Ichigo asked.

"No matter. I know where your power sits right now. I believe you'll fit just fine as the Fifth Espada for now." Aizen said deliberately.

"WHAT? FUCK THAT!" Nnoitra yelled. "I'm not letting this piece of shit take _my_ place without a fight!" Aizen smirked at Nnoitra's outburst.

"That could be arranged." Aizen said. "We'll have to go outside of Los Noches though. I don't want the palace to be damaged in the crossfire…"

Nnoitra glared at his opponent _and_ the one who is supposed to be taking his spot.

"Sosuke, what are you planning _this_ time…?" Gin asked slyly.

"Nnoitra was responsible for the loss of Neliel Tu Odershvank, our previous Third Espada, as well as her fraccion." Aizen said off handedly. "I think that fighting Ichigo to keep his rank is suitable punishment for that transgression… Don't you think?"

"Hah. You creep me out, you know that?" Gin chuckled.

"You've told me many times, I believe." Aizen responded.

"True. Just letting you know that you've gone up a couple notches.."

Wastes of Hueco Mundo: Sidelines

The espada and their fraccion were standing watch outside of a large circle, giving a large swathe to the combatants that were awaiting their trials.

"Halibel." Stark said suddenly. "Why is Aizen placing Ichigo only at the fifth? His reiatsu is easily as high as mine."

"Ichigo lacks experience and skill." Halibel answered without moving. "Granted, he has gotten used to his new body quite quickly in comparison to many others, he has no actual experience in battle. He also needs to gain more skill, but time will aid with that."

Stark just shrugged, accepting the answer. He looked lazily down at the two fighters staring each other down before Aizen told them they could begin.

Wastes of Hueco Mundo: Ground Muthahfuckin' Zero

"I'm gonna tear your ass apart, carrot top!" Nnoitra snarled. "You'll just be a splotch of blood on the sand!"

Ichigo was not intimidated. As long as the fight didn't get to where Nnoitra used his ressurrecion, he would be fine. That, and he avoids getting hit by that massive poleax. That might hurt a little bit…

"Are the combatants ready…?" Aizen asked, despite the answer he already knew was coming. The question was more for ceremonial purposes, really. Seeing Ichigo nod in affirmation and Nnoitra scoffing and spitting on Ichigo's shoes. "Begin."

Aizen shunpoed out of the way, not wanting to get hit by any stray whatevers. He may be incredibly strong, but that doesn't mean he can't feel pain! Pain is something he likes to avoid when necessary.

Nnoitra swung his large weapon in the direction of Ichigo, who with a punch of Sonido moved rather quickly out of the way. From his new vantage point, Ichigo flung a weak Getsuga Tenshou at Nnoitra at high speed. Nnoitra backhanded the reddish-black blast of energy to the side, suffering burns on the hand that was used. Seeing that that didn't work, Ichigo decided to stick his finger through the ring attached to the pommel of Zangetsu by a chain and started to spin it.

The motion of spinning the blade seemed to have an effect of gathering reiatsu from the air in the blade. Ichigo felt this, and with a pulse of his own, flung a crescent shaped beam of energy from it from above his head. It resembled a Getsuga Tenshou, only horizontal. Nnoitra was surprised by the attack, and barely had time to raise his weapon to block, the impact sending him sliding across the sands. Ichigo made a mental note to ask Zangetsu what the name of that attack was later.

Cursing, Nnoitra stood back up to find Ichigo gone. He did hear the buzz of a sonido from behind him, and a fist sending season's greetings into his back. When he turned around, Ichigo had disappeared again and reappeared in his blind spot again, this time swinging his blade. Nnoitra improvised and settled with a counter that involved a donkey kick. Ichigo went flying a short distance and landed on his back as gracefully as one could land on their back. Nnoitra smirked and Sonidoed to the prone Ichigo, swinging his massive weapon. Ichigo gasped in surprise and immediately initiated plan 'Oh shit! _MOVE_, fucktard!' with gusto by rolling out of its path. Ichigo rolled back onto his feet, staring the Fifth down, planning his next move.

AAAAAND Cut.

TO BE CONTINUED!

AN: I realize I've been sorta crackish with this story lately, and, well, I'm just glad some people finally appreciate my sense of humor! The story will be serious at some points, and others, well... I'll let some colorful analogies flood into your heads at your own whimsy. And yes, even though there ARE other espada/arrancar/grandmothers (ignore that last one.) present at the battle, it would be too big of a nuisance to write out every inane response and complaint they have about the whole situation. I like story depth, but if I did that, we'd still be at the point in the story I started at. Especially if I gave the human world too much attention... Aiyah... Don't bitch about that one... I'm a sellout whore sometimes...

Anyway, read and review! And even better yet, WRITE THOSE OBSCURE NON-YAOI PAIRINGS BETWEEN ICHIGO! ICHIGO EEZ MAIN CHARACTER! HE DESERVE POON(bang!)!

"Poonani! It's Poonani!"

(For a comprehensive list of pairings for Ichi X that I wish to see, please PM me about it.)


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Royale with the Mantis

AN: While I am sorely disappointed by the lack of reviews for the previous chapter, I must truck on… Seriously though, the more input I get, the faster I can whip up these chapters. When I get a whole lot of reviews, I get this whole rush off of it and it allows me to get the passion together to write… I would have done it this weekend, but hey, I've never played BioShock, and despite how easy it was, I still enjoyed it. The last fight _was_ pretty easy though… Input is _Wunderbar_!

Also, no one really tried all that hard to guess Ichigo's fraccion… I did have ONE person… But failed astronomically. I won't say if that person got any of them correct that were listed though. Either ya get it 100% correct or not.

And while I have a lot of trouble writing fight scenes, the comments that I did get about it were positive, so I must be doing something right.

Also, someone pointed out something with Nel… I'll tell everyone my thoughts about her. Ichigo won't meet her in a conventional way, and she'll likely just be similar to a lithping little thithter with magic drool...

Anyway, the fight resumes!

Chapter 5: Battle Royale With the Mantis

(Same scenery as the end of previous chapter: Sidelines)

"Huhn. That's an interesting attack." Stark mused. "So that chain actually has a use then…"

"It seems that way…" Szayel added. "But what I find interesting is that when he used the chain, instead of his own reiatsu being shoved into the blast, it was the ambient energies of Hueco Mundo."

"Grimmjow, how strong was that attack in the human world?" Stark asked.

"Do I need to fuckin' _tell_ you?" Grimmjow growled back. "As if this damn scar isn't evidence _enough_ that it hurt…"

"I see then…" Szayel mumbled. "I'll have to test my hypothesis later, after this fight is over. For now, I'll have to settle for merely collecting data…"

The gathered Espada knew they weren't going to be able to pry the exact hypothesis from the pink haired scientist until he had some more data to at least partially back it up, so they filed it away for later; a fight was taking place, and from the progress made, it's gonna be a damn fine scrap, it is.

(With the combatants)

Ichigo was still trying to figure out Nnoitra Jiruga's weakness… But other than having a really big weapon and him knowing how to fight large weapons like that, he was at an impasse. His hierro was too tough to actually damage, not that Ichigo had landed any rending attacks on his skin, but that was beside the point. Well, at least he had a short temper, and Ichigo could likely exploit that somehow.

"Yo, can I call ya spoon head?" Ichigo shouted through a cupped hand. "It's just your weird-ass coat, I mean, c'mon! What's up with that?"

A vein popped up on Nnoitra's forehead. Bingo. Now for something else… Preferably along the lines of insulting his manhood.

"And why is your weapon so big? Are you trying to compensate for something?" Ichigo jeered. That did it.

The lanky espada sonidoed (past tense Sonido? Iunno.) in front of Ichigo and swung his 'Compensation Stick' in a deadly vertical arc. Ichigo merely scooted out of the way in an exaggerated fashion 6 inches to his left, before poking Nnoitra in the shoulder with an announcement of "Tag, you're it!" followed by a sonido just out of reach of the angry lanky panky espada's polearm.

"Fuck you, Kurosaki! I can play your stupid game!" Nnoitra sonidoed twice in succession to predict where his annoying opponent was going to be. He chose well. 

"Hey, nice guess!" Ichigo laughed from above Nnoitra. He looked up, and to his already peaking anger, the red head was standing on the top of his weapon like a child! _Oooh_... That _really_ added fuel to the proverbial cheese cutter.

"_Alright, I just need to keep up acting like this, and he'll be so off balance, that I can't help but land SOMETHING that does damage…"_ Ichigo thought from his dangerous vantage point.

"**Inore, Santa Teresa**!" Ichigo was blasted off of Nnoitra's weapon by a blast of spiritual pressure erupting from Nnoitra himself.

"Eh… Whoops… Guess it worked _too _well…" Ichigo said nervously. "I was _hoping_ that this wouldn't happen…!"

When the smoke cleared, Nnoitra had grown two additional arms, wielding a wicked scythe in each. He had a half crescent moon on his head, like a pair of horns with one of them cut off halfway. Ichigo could _smell_ the impending trouble… No, wait- that was him.

"Now… I'm going to rip you _limb_ from _limb_….!" Mantis boy snarled. Ichigo's face hardened, placing that all-too-common scowl on it.

Ichigo held Zangetsu to the side, and sonidoed next to Nnoitra, and in one swift motion, cut off one of his arms. Nnoitra growled, but was otherwise unfazed by the apparent lack of appendage. He showed that particular lack by unleashing a flurry of scythe swings towards the upstart arrancar. Ichigo attempted to dodge as many as he could, but since he was surprised by the lack of actual reaction by Nnoitra's dismemberment, one of the mighty weapons struck him across the chest.

"Why aren't you freaking out over losing an arm?" Ichigo yelled, holding a hand to his chest. Nnoitra let out a creepy laugh, his eyes narrowing. Seconds later, a new arm sprouted from the stump that Ichigo left behind.

"Damn."

Nnoitra, sick of being on the defensive, moved in for the kill. Thankfully, Ichigo was good at dodging multiple weapons at once, thanking a _particular_ opponent for that practice. Somewhere in the Seiretei, the Captain of the Sixth Division sneezed, spraying tea all over a wall.

This went on for a while, Ichigo dodging the swings skillfully, and attempting a riposte of some sort, which usually failed since Nnoitra either regenerated the lost appendage, or his Hierro nullified the attack altogether. Ichigo, however, didn't have those luxuries. The battle against the released Fifth Espada had taken its toll… He was panting heavily and was losing more blood than he cared to at that point. His reiatsu was also nearly depleted as well.

"_Welp, things can't get TOO much worse, can they?"_ Ichigo thought with a grimace.

"Gran Rey Cero!"

"I gotta stop thinking shit like that…" Ichigo deadpanned. Ichigo watched his impending death stoically, the yellow blast of energy seemingly moving in slow motion, unable to do anything about it in his current condition. Then, he heard a voice in his head say something…

The Gran Rey Cero struck the ex-shingami with a massive explosion, making the lower strength arrancars lose their balance because of the shockwave. However, Nnoitra heard something that made his blood freeze on the spot. He heard a supposedly dead voice whisper in his ear.

"**Lujiria**..." The voice rasped. The silence was suffocating Nnoitra, only hearing his heartbeat increasing in pulse, sweat gathering on his brow, and all the heat and hope and life seeming to just vacate his body in the direction of the dust cloud created by his cero blast.

"…**Sangrienta Emperador**…"

Those two words… When they were uttered, they were the only sound that Nnoitra could hear, everything else blocked out; even his heartbeat had been silenced just for those two lone words… And after they had been spoken, it felt as if he weighed 1000 lbs more, falling immediately to his knees in weakness. He looked behind himself, seeing nothing. When he looked into the clearing dust ahead though, he might as well have died at that point.

In Ichigo's place was a Hollow of which the likes had never been seen before: his hollow hole had red lines going away from it, his hair had become an unruly mane, his mask fragment becoming a horned helmet resembling the face of death itself. His feet became demonic, as well as his hands, gaining claws. His Shikashou had disappeared entirely, being replaced by what appeared to be twisted white armor on his upper body, excluding his aforementioned hollow hole. The helmet had an additional two eye sockets, right beneath the normal eyes, an unholy red glow emanating from all of them, with additional red stripes adorning the cheeks.

Zangetsu had changed to what looked like his shikai form, becoming a massive cleaver again; but the changes were disturbing, to say the least… The cloth that normally wrapped around the hilt was blackened in some places, and seemingly wet with blood in others. Black-red reiatsu flowed from the cleaver tip almost as if it were dripping blood…

This… Was the face of death… The Grim Reaper incarnate.

Aaaand that's it for this chapter, folks! Remember, read and review! Also, check out my original story Scion's Grimoire when you're done with this, it reeaallyy needs input… The main character Albert and the main antagonist Hanatarou Shigei are in the picture that I drew for my Avi... Forgive the low quality, cuz I took the picture with my cell.

Translation:

**Lujiria**, **Sangrienta Emperador**: Lust, Bloody Emperor


	6. Chapter 6: Rise of the Fallen Emperor

AN: Okeydokey! MK-sama here with the next chapter of Rise of the Fallen Emperor!

Ok, first things first: Some of you had issues with my Spanish… Well, blame google translator for that, lol. Also, I've changed the incantation for Sangrienta Emperador to Lujuria (Lust) for two reasons: A) it's shorter and easier to remember. B) It's in honor of the name of several chapters.

Next, I'm going to interview the protagonist of my fanfic!

Ichigo: "What the hell…? Why am I so bipolar here?"

MK_Terra: "Well, it's because you've fused with your inner hollow, so instead of keeping many of those strong emotions bottled up that you normally would, they are no longer sealed and therefore possess and outlet to be released: you."

Ichigo: "Okay, now how is Nnoitra able to cut my skin so easily? Why is my Hierro so weak?"

MK_Terra: "Maybe it's because since you are such a new hollow, your hierro needs time to harden."

Ichigo: "Really?"

MK_Terra: "No."

Ichigo: "You suck!"

MK_Terra: "In your non-released state, your hierro is like that of what it was when you were a shinigami. However, after releasing Bloody Emperor, that will change quite a bit. It also offsets your ability to fire ceros like a horny college guy throwing beads at Marti Gras."

Ichigo: "Che, fine."

That's the end of that! Now, I think I'll give you an example of what Bloody Emperor looks like. It's similar to what many of us have dubbed Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form, (though that is yet to be confirmed EXACTLY what it is. Prolly never will be.) with a fusion of his Lizard form that he took during the Vizard training. Ichigo's torso resembles the Lizard form, as well as the shoulders, but the feet, hands, and head resemble the so-called Vasto Lorde form, minus spikes and tail from Lizard-san.

Anyhoozel, on to Nnoitra's imminent doom!

Chapter 6: Rise of the Fallen Emperor

"N-no… Wh-what…?" Nnoitra stammered. Ichigo was standing in a crater created from the explosion of spiritual pressure created by Nnoitra's Gran Rey Cero and his own ascension into Sangrienta Emperador. Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the sand, only for it to melt into glass.

"**This power… I've never felt anything like it before…**" The dual tone voice of Ichigo said, looking at his clawed hands before clenching them. Ichigo started cackling quietly, before erupting into full-blown psychotic laughter. "**This… This is great… Now, **_**nothing**_** will stand in my way… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Ichigo sonidoed behind the frightened Nnoitra, backhanding him as he turned around and sending him skipping across the desert over 300 feet ( I would guess about 70-80 meters for those who use metric.) and cackled in glee, making many of the watching arrancar shudder. Ichigo then sonidoed to where Nnoitra rolled to a stop and tried getting back up and slammed a foot on his back, his hands grasping two of Nnoitra's arms, holding the Fifth espada in place.

"**Oh hoh, and what do you think YOU'RE doing, **_**insect?**_" Ichigo rasped in his dual-tone voice, cracking Nnoitra's held limbs and back. "**I don't recall having giving permission…!**" (crack!) "**For you…!**" (crack!) "**To MOVE!**" (crunch!)

"Gehuh!" Nnoitra croaked out in agony.

"**Oh…? What was that…?**" (crack!) "**I couldn't hear you clearly!**" (crack!)

Getting bored, Ichigo released his hold on Nnoitra and punted the Mantis-like arrancar across Hueco Mundo's sands. Ichigo laughed madly again, his spiritual energies draining hope from the gathered arrancar. Over in his crumpled heap, Nnoitra picked his balls up from where he dropped them when Ichigo released. He realized something about Ichigo's resurrecion that he wished he had noticed before: his powers lied in a form of illusion! Nnoitra started laughing at his idiocy. Ichigo noticed this when he was walking over, and eyes narrowed behind the mask, the additional red ones mimicking the action.

"**What's so funny, insect?**" He growled.

"Your resurrecion is really pathetic…! Hah, to believe I fell for it!" Nnoitra chuckled before picking his scythes up. "You've been emitting a reiatsu that's been fooling me into being scared of you, therefore weakening me!"

Ichigo growled, not quite understanding it.

"Heheheh. Your appearance is meant to instill fear… Your abilities drain the hope from your enemies that are too idiotic to realize it themselves, making them lose the will to fight!" Nnoitra announced. "I may not be that smart, but once I felt the lack of force in your last kick there, I realized your whole ploy!"

"**Ploy…?**" Ichigo rasped out. "**I was not doing such a thing...**"

"Che, grow up you moron! I'm stronger than you, and I prove it!" Nnoitra yelled out, gaining a second wind. Ichigo frowned underneath the mask, and sonidoed to the glass containing the embedded Zangetsu. He pulled it the twisted cleaver out from the corrupted sheathe that he had inadvertently made and took a stance, his lengthened hair blowing in the wind.

"**Then prove it.**"

Sidelines Aizen and co.

"Aizen, I think you've been replaced." Gin said, frowning. "That kid is officially creepier than you now."

"Oh? Is he now?" Aizen chuckled. "That is an interesting power he has… It's odd, considering how direct of a fighter he is."

"Ya think…? It'd work on me…" Gin admitted with a frown. "I just hope he's only a psycho when he's in that form, and not all the time."

"I think it would be interesting." Aizen said smoothly. "Grimmjow would have a playmate that he couldn't kill."

Gin shrugged and continued watching the fight.

Sidelines Espada and co.

"…"

"Scary…"

"Indeed."

"Is that all you have to say, Halibel?" Stark asked lazily, looking at the blonde, tan bombshell incredulously.

"I say that you are more talkative than usual." Halibel quipped back emotionlessly, merely moving her eyes in his direction.

"Well, this is interesting…" Stark explains. "And since the kid is most likely going to be a valuable asset to our side in the future, I feel we should talk about it."

"Perhaps later." She said dismissively, eyes returning to focus on the fight.

"Not in the mood to talk, then?" Stark asked.

"Not really." Halibel answers distractedly.

"Figures. The one hour a day I'm awake, and nobody wants to talk." Stark deadpans.

"Hey, it's your own damn fault for being asleep when everyone gives a damn!" Lilinette shouted from his side.

"Lilinette, not in the mood anymore." Stark said simply. Lilinette huffs and crosses her arms, but shuts up regardless.

Back at ground zero

Nnoitra charged at the released Ichigo, who sonidoed out of his path, reappearing to his left. Predicting this, Nnoitra swung one of his scythes in that direction. Too slow however, as Ichigo reappeared to his right at that time. Also predicting this, Nnoitra kept his momentum going and swung faster than Ichigo could dodge, making contact with the red-head's left cheek and sending him across the sands. Nnoitra smirked arrogantly, but to his dismay, Ichigo merely stood up, cracked his neck and walked casually in his direction, no mark to even tell the story of being struck by a massive weapon such as his!

Ichigo altered his sonido tactic, doing a series of short ranged sonidoes in order to create the after-image affect that he did when he fought Byakuya Kuchiki back in the Seireitei with his bankai. This frustrated the tetra armed arrancar, whose solution was to spin like a top into the swarm of after-images, disrupting the whole tactic. Ichigo's riposte went something along the lines of ducking and grabbing one of Nnoitra's arms.

"**You seem proud of your ability to regenerate your limbs…**" Ichigo said condescendingly. "**But I wonder how many times you can do that!"**

Nnoitra's eyes widened in fear as Ichigo yanked the grasped arm clear out of its socket. Ichigo got a bath of blood from the screaming espada before sonidoing out of the spray range and tossing the amputated appendage over his shoulder. Nnoitra leaned over, his hair falling freely over his face, holding his hand over the socket where his lower right arm had been.

"**Well?**" Ichigo demanded. "**Where's your next arm? Oh, I see... You can only do it when you have enough reiatsu! Heeheehee!**"

"Fuck you, shinigami." Nnoitra spat. "I'm not going to lose to you!"

"**Oh, **_**reaally**_**...?**" Ichigo asks with a deadpan. "**Because I thought I just ripped out an arm of yours **_**with my BARE hands!**_"

"That doesn't mean a fucking thing!" Nnoitra spat back. "I still got three more!"

"**True...**" Ichigo admits, going into a thinking pose before shrugging. "**I guess I'll have to fix that, won't I?**"

Cackling like the madman he had temporarily become, Ichigo multi-sonidoed towards Nnoitra, smacking the ceros that were launched towards him with his free hand effortlessly.

"**Getsuuga... TENSHOU!**" A large crescent beam of black-red energy streaked towards Nnoitra, who couldn't even twitch before it struck the left side of his body, separating the whole shoulder and part of his ribs from his body and cauterizing the wound with corrupted heat. Needless to say, Nnoitra lost both of his left arms in the carnage, as they were quite attached to that part of his body. Nnoitra fell to his knees in absolute agony, as for some reason, even though the nerves were no longer physically there, he felt as if they were, and _really_ did not like what they were enduring.

"**Now... I think I'll show you a **_**REAL**_** cero...**" Ichigo declared, leaning forward, his brutal horns lining up with the horribly wounded Nnoitra. An orb of corrupted energy started forming, and seemingly drawing the life out of the surrounding area, what of it there was. Tendrils of blackened energy were arcing from the orb as it increased in size, turning sand to glass and causing some of the lesser strength arrancar over 500 feet away to feel faint.

Sidelines Espada and co.

"I believe we should move. Far. As in now. Quickly." Stark said rapidly.

"Good idea." Halibel responded. "The rest of you should do the same. Get as far away as you can."

The other Espada nodded in agreement, not wanting to argue with the current spirit energy being gathered where it was, and the impending apocolypse.

Ground Zero (now you know why I've been calling it that now, don't ya?)

"**Cero... OSCURAS!**"

Time for Nnoitra seemed to stop, as the massive hollow flash went in his direction, un-life flashing between his eyes. Deep down, he had no regrets. He un-lived the way he wanted to, and got rid of that damn Neliel, so he was fine with this fate. Nothing could change it, short of an intervention from Aizen himself, but he seemed content to let this happen. Everything went black, and silent. He could no longer feel a thing. Nnoitra Jiruga was vaporized completely.

Espada and co. (now serving from a new location!)

To be honest, Halibel had never seen a bigger cero. Nor one with that much... Hatred. It's power can be related to an atomic bomb, as could the resulting explosion. If anyone could survive that, well, Halibel didn't want to know of their existence. The shockwave knocked many spectators on their asses, literally and figuratively. The mushroom cloud that blotted out Hueco Mundo's moon was a nice touch, though a mere afterthought in the grand scheme of O U C H! ! !

"That was powerful." Halibel noted. "It seems his specialty lies in firing off ceros."

"Understatement, Halibel. Understatement." Stark deadpanned. "As for myself, I think I'm not going to complain about Lilinette kicking me anymore..."

TBC!

AAAAAND that's a wrap! You know the drill. Read and review folks.

Also, time for what a friend of mine called 'shameless advertising'...

Please check out my original story, Scion's Grimoire! It's the one under Mythology in my profile! I promise you won't be dissappointed!

PLEEEHEEEHEEHEEAAASE! REEEHEEHEEHEEEAAAD IIIIIT!


	7. Chapter 7: Promotions and Demotions

AN: A somewhat lesser response to the last chapter, but those who DID review were more or less on crack… I believe… Also, I saw that ONE person decided to check out Scion's Grimoire and leave loving reviews… You all could learn something from BleachedRed… Who is now a devout fan of the story. Please go look at it and review it after you're done here. Also, there is going to be somewhat of a time skip from Ichigo's spectacular victory to where the story picks up here. Not a big one, about the same as the others I use…

On a side note, my dividers aren't working! WHY WON'T THEY WORK? UGH! DAMN YOU FFNET! DAMN YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BUGS!

Bleach: Rise of the Fallen Emperor chapter 7: Promotions and Demotions

Ichigo Kurosaki had long since annihilated the fifth espada, Nnoitra Jiruga in battle with his ressurecion, Sangrienta Emperador; changing the landscape in the process. Halibel walked up and sat next to the ex-shinigami, having dismissed her fraccion a minute ago to go bicker about something or other.

"That was impressive." She stated. "Not many can permanently alter the landscape of a desert, but you have achieved that feat with flying colors." Ichigo didn't respond, or even acknowledge the female espada's presence. Halibel frowned underneath her collar; cheering someone up was not her forte, but Lilinette was busy at the moment.

"Ichigo, what is the problem?" She asked after a moment. "You won, quite easily. Aizen and the rest of the espada were impressed with your performance, though many of them may not admit it, even on their deathbeds." Ichigo finally looked at Halibel from his hunched over position, eyes devoid of life.

"I lost control…" He mumbled, turning back to sulk. "He was supposed to be gone, but I went and acted like him… Me…!" Ichigo put his hands on his face.

"What…?"

"I lost control of that power… It was like I _became_ HIM…!" Ichigo admitted, saying 'him' with no small amount of venom. "It scares me… Because I _enjoyed_ it!" Ichigo was breaking down. Halibel finally understood what was wrong. She gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think I know what was wrong, Ichigo." Halibel announced. "I may not be Szayel, but I am not stupid." Seeing that she got his attention, she smirked a little, and continued.

"You are only one soul, correct?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, hollows act based on emotion. And since you are only one soul, an extremely powerful one at that; all of that took hold of you when it was brought forth."

"So… What about the rest of you guys…?" Ichigo asked timidly. Halibel looked off to the desert.

"I, like most high ranking hollows have consumed many souls in our existences. All of those extra souls balance our power out when we bring forth our hollow powers." Halibel explained. "Our dominant soul does come forth when we release, but the souls keep it from getting out of control."

"So… Are you saying I should…" Ichigo gulped. "Eat… Souls…?" Halibel tensed. She forgot that he had never devoured a soul, regardless of the fact that he admitted it not two minutes ago!

"Perhaps I may be of assistance…?" Szayel had made himself known, after hearing Halibel's explanation. Ichigo shrugged, and Halibel nodded.

"Well, I agree with your hypothesis, Halibel; but there is also the fact that he had never been a hollow up until three days ago, being conscious during two of them." Szayel said. "He may have also been power drunk at the time from never having used those powers before, and got lost in it, similar to being high on a drug…"

"So, you think it's a combination of those two things that made him act like that?" Halibel asked. Szayel nodded.

"Precisely. I think that given more time, Ichigo will be able to keep sane whilst using his release without problems. Consuming some souls before then may aid in that process, given how soon the upcoming war is." Szayel explained. "If you need souls, I have some hollows that I would have used for experiments that I could convert to an edible substance for you, Kurosaki."

"I…"

"Believe me, it isn't as bad as you might think. You are not going to become addicted to them like a regular hollow would." Szayel said with distaste at the end. "Arrancars do not have that problem. But think of it this way, since you clearly are not going to be devouring any shinigami or human sould anytime soon, I believe you should accept the offer of the souls I am giving you. They already have a concentration of souls in them as it is, so you wouldn't need to eat very many."

Ichigo sighed. There was no escape, was there?

"Fine. I'll do it…" He said with resignation. "I'm not going to like it though…"

"Oh, it didn't even cross my mind…" Szayel said, smiling, before getting serious again. "The real reason I'm over here is because Aizen has called a meeting. If you would…?" Halibel nodded, and Ichigo sighed, both of them getting up to go to see whatever Aizen wanted this time…

Espada Meeting Chamber:

All of the espada, including Ichigo, were seated at a long table, with Aizen at the head. Ichigo looked nervous, but Halibel put her hand on his shoulder without looking to calm him. It worked, somewhat.

"Everyone, I'd like to welcome the newest addition to the Espada ranks." Aizen announced, with a flourish. "Ichigo Kurosaki, the Fourth Espada." The hollows at the table minus Ulquiorra gasped in shock.

"Now now, don't get excited." Gin said. "Ichi-kun's going to be takin Ulquiorra's place, while he gets moved up to fifth. He already knows, and does not care what happens to his number."

"What he says is true." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly, eyes closed. "I already have had my tattoo changed. As long as I serve Aizen's will, my rank matters little, if any."

"Now, Ichigo-kun, where would you like you tattoo placed…?" Aizen asked smoothly. Ichigo thought for a moment.

"My left shoulder, please." He answered. Aizen nodded with a smile, and asked him to remove the clothing from that spot. Ichigo complied, and Aizen held his hand up to the shoulder. Ichigo felt a light burning sensation, but when it stopped, Aizen had already sat down. When he looked at it, in gothic numbers was 04. Yammy's eyes widened, but kept silent.

"Now Ichigo, it's up to you, but you are allowed to have a number of fraccion to serve under you." Aizen explained. "I recommend Tesla at the moment, since he is no longer attached and can assist you in picking more, if you so wish." Ichigo nodded.

"Also, Ichigo-kun, I have considered a fitting aspect of death for you, based on your performance in the deathmatch earlier." Aizen added. "Your aspect is the aspect of Despair."

"Aspect of… Despair…?" Ichigo said, frowning in thought. "Whatever, I guess I'll worry about the meaning of that later…"

"Very well, I do believe it is time for tea, then…"

The Quarta Espada's Palace Wing

Ichigo had picked his fraccion… A lively bunch, to say the least.

"Is this revenge…?" Luppi asked. "I knew I promised I'd get you back for calling me gay… But why are you doing this to me…!"

"I dunno. You seem pretty strong, and since I know you a little bit, I figured that you would be a good choice." Ichigo shrugged. "Why, do you not want to be?"

Luppi froze in place. He was thinking of a response when a loud male voice nearly blew out his eardrum.

"Magnifico, niño! I am mui honored to be jour fraccion! Jour battle was spectacular!"

"Agh… Quiet, Panini!" Ichigo yelled, annoyed.

"AH! No, no no no no no! My name is _not_ Panini!" The arrancar exclaimed in despair.

"Oh no, not again…" A female arrancar in a gothic lolita dress moaned. "Why did you have to get him wound up, Ichigo-sama…?"

"A Panini is a delicious grilled sandwich…" The male arrancar pointed out. "And my name is Dordonii Alessandro del Soccachio…!"

"SHUT UP!" Luppi screeched, tackling Dordonii from behind, latching on to the larger man's neck in an attempt to strangle him. "I DON'T CARE IF YOUR NAME IS CAPTAIN CRUNCH!"

"DO I NEED TO WHIP YOU BOYS INTO SHAPE?" Cirucci Thunderwitch threatened. "CUZ I WILL!"

Cirucci snapped her whip in both hands, and jumped towards the two, resulting in a ball of dust as the three proceeded to bash each other's heads in, all in an extremely comical fashion. Apart from the occasional random limb poking out of the dust cloud at an awkward angle, Ichigo could see nothing of his new fracciones… He sweatdropped at the scene and looked at Tesla, who merely shrugged silently.

"Um, tell me Tesla…" Ichigo says. "Why did I choose them again…?"

"Upon retrospect, I'm finding myself at a loss as to why I pointed them out for you…" Tesla said to his new master. "Should I intervene before they injure each other too much…?"

"No, you'll end up hurt." Ichigo said. "Two of them are ex-espada, and one of them is an Espada hopeful… No offence, but I think you'll just be a flea biting them on the ass cheek."

"Noted…" Tesla said pensively. "Then, what am I needed for?"

"Well, brains and level headedness." Ichigo stated. "Someone needs to use enough reason to point those three in the correct direction. Hell, I would probably be in that dust cloud whupping ass if they had yelled something at me."

"Ah, I see." Tesla said, a slight smile forming on his face in relief. "But shouldn't something be done to stop them…?" Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. He took a deeeep breath, and….

"KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!" Silence… Even the random cat that was making noises shut up. The dust cloud cleared to reveal Dordonii pulling Cirucci's hair, with Luppi biting Dordonii's head, and Cirucci with one of Luppi's legs in an armbar. Overall, Ichigo gave the awkward pose a nine out of ten. Though worse for wear, the newly conscripted Fracciones lined up in a split second, looking quite the worse for wear.

"Perdon, Niño-sama…!" Dordonii exclaimed. "We were just, ah… Wrapped up in the moment, is all."

"Eh? Huh? Oh! Yeah, we were just wrapped up in it as all…" Luppi said, chuckling nervously. "Right, Cirucci…?" Cirucci, grunted, scowling off to her side, blowing loose hair out of her face.

"Psh. Yeah…" She muttered. "Sorry bout the mess."

Ichigo sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head. He pondered how the hell he was going to make this work… Because obviously, it _wasn't_ right now…

AN: Yay! It's done! I'm sorry if Tesla was ooc… I'm really not sure about his character… But I'm going with what I could remember from the manga…

As for Ichigo giving in to eating the souls that Szayel is providing him so easily, it's due to Ichigo's new state of mind, as well as seeing his situation from a logical point of view. Also, I hate an indecisive Ichigo. I don't want to come up with pointless dribble in between his angst filled moments of trying to convince himself to do something, like I see in other fics. I'm trying to get the story moving along at a respectable clip, especially since I type such short chapters. Sure, I enjoy the humor quite a bit… (with Luppi chewing on Dordonii's head, think back to a little pre-shinigami Toshirou eating a Watermelon with Momo in front of a building… Maybe have him growl at the time like a small dog for a few seconds… Use your bizarre imagination!) Especially since humor is what keeps stories from getting stale. I like a good laugh or six, and making other people laugh (for the right reasons) is something I enjoy doing, as well as writing a compelling story that will just draw you in… So, yep! That's it for me!

Laterz, yo! Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Bass Ackwards Shullbit

AN: Holy fucking ass crackers, it's been a long time since I last updated...! But in my defense, my laptop monitor (my primary typing thingamajig) is broken. Hell, it still is. Thank god it has a plug-in for a monitor... Even though it's a 50lb behemoth.

Hm... What have I been doing for the past... Several months? Well, I hath been playing viddy games. I beat ff13, the single player mode of Monster Hunter Tri, played DQ8, some Dissidia: Final Fantasy, invested 80+ hours into Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, the works. I've also slept an unrealistic amount. Hooray for summer vacation! Whee!

Big events in the manga...! HORY SHEET! Gin's a good guy? Meh, I sorta saw it coming. I feel that he really isn't a good guy, per se... But has people he wishes to protect (Rangiku, perhaps...?) and that's why he kept himself close to Aizen.

Anyway, on to the fic. If I skew any of my fanon facts, it's cuz I haven't been working on this for a long-ass time... So bear with me. This chapter will be mostly filler so's I can get back into the groove of writing fanfiction. It doesn't really help that I'm watching Gilbert Gottfried on Comedy central as I am typing this up... That screechy voice is somethin' else.

I do not own Bleach the series... However I DO have some bleach under the sink. Does that work...?

Rise of the Fallen Emperor Chapter 8: Bass-ackward Shullbit

**BROTFEBROTFEBROTFEBROTFE**

Ichigo was bored. Oh so bored. Why, you ask? Well, the main reason is due to the fact that the whiteness is starting to get to him. White walls, white carpets, white cement, white Ulquiorra, you name it, Los Noches has it in every color; as long as it's white.

_"I can't even begin to imagine the laundry in this place..."_ Ichigo thought dryly. The orange-haired arrancar sighed and pulled a paintbrush from nowhere, as well as a paint palette. Halibel took this moment to walk down that same nondescript hallway to find Ichigo channeling his inner Picasso. Halibel looked on in amusement as Ichigo painted Chappy getting splattered with a waffle iron in vivid detail.

"Hah! Told ya I was a better artist... Damn midget." Ichigo mutters indignantly to himself. "How's this for ya, Captain Cupcake?"

_"I think the boy has lost it."_ Halibel mused. _"I wonder how long it'll be before someone else comes across this mural..."_

"Interesting..." Halibel finally spoke. "Bored, are we...?"

If Halibel knew any better, she could have sworn she saw Ichigo's head rotate 180 degrees and then growl, making smoke come from his ears. She shook her head slightly and blinked to see that he was, indeed, growling. (but the whole possession thing must have been from lack of sleep.) The act had the opposite effect than intended (if Ichigo was intending anything to begin with.) as Halibel found it rather... Cute.

_"He's like an angry puppy..." _She snickered mentally. _"I think I should give him something productive to do so as to make sure he doesn't start sculpting statues with a spork."_

Yes, Ichigo has fallen to the greatest weakness to teenage boys, (besides hormones, porn, girls, boobs, asses, sex, etc etc.) boredom. This is further compounded by the fact that every hallway looks the same, dammit!

**BROTFEBROTFEBROTFEBROTFE**

Grimmjow was busy. He recently developed a minor OCD attribute. Must be all the stress that's been attacking him like a rabid chipmunk lately. He's been wandering the hallways with spackle, making sure that there are no imperfections in ANY of the many identical hallways. He had just finished his latest round when he came across an odd mural of a strange plush lion-thing getting tossed into a wood chipper, with a demented Ichigo laughing like crazy, as well as many females breathing a sigh of relief in the background. It didn't take a genius to figure out who painted that monstrosity... With several curses, the blue haired arrancar got to work cleaning the abomination off of his walls.

**BROTFEBROTFEBROTFEBROTFE**

**"**So, we're not allowed to train for the next three days...?" Halibel asked Tousen, having put Ichigo on a leash and yanking him away from the mural he had been painting. He had taken to gnawing on it quite viciously, much to Halibel's amusement. Her fracciones had also decided poking the boy with a stick would be in their best interests at the moment. After all, how often do weaker arrancar get the chance to do something like that to a really powerful one? Currently, the tally is at one.

"Indeed, Halibel-san. Aizen wants the arrancar to be at full strength for the operation that will be performed at that time." Tousen clarified. Halibel sighed and looked at her prisoner being prodded by her possibly deviant fracciones. "I recommend that you keep Ichigo-san on that leash so he doesn't go around spreading his... Art... Out of boredom."

"Affirmative, Tousen-sama." She saluted, turning and addressing her trio of deviants. "Girls, please let Ichigo-kun alone. As unstable as his soul is at the moment, the boredom is only compounding it. He could break out of this leash at any moment should he really remember that this is an ordinary leash..." Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun and Apache sweatdropped and stepped back rather quickly in an attempt to get away from the now foaming Ichigo. When Tousen and the girls had left, Halibel looked at her prisoner with an incredulous deadpan stare.

"How about a game of checkers, or chess...?" She said after a minute. "I am pretty sure that you'll tire of acting like a rabid dog soon enough." Ichigo stopped his resisting and shrugged, and wiped the shaving cream off of his face. Halibel quipped an eyebrow, wondering when he got the chance to grab a can of the stuff, but filed it away under 'don't ask, the answer is more confusing than the question'.

"Eh, you're right. I did enjoy the look on the faces of your fracciones though when you told them I could break out at any time..." Ichigo chuckled, undoing the collar. "So, whose room are we gonna do it in...?" Ichigo blanched instantly, unable to retake his last sentence... And awaited his next one. After a few seconds of thought, Halibel answered.

"My room, I suppose." Ichigo blushed furiously, steam more or less coming out of his ears. "It is this way."

_"Man, oh man... What did I get myself into?"_ Ichigo screamed in his head. _"I hope she's not mad that I said that... Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit ...!"_

Halibel was thinking something along the lines of _"What's the matter with him...? Did he develop a fever of some sort? Maybe I should let him set up the checkers board while I grab an ice pack..."_

BROTFEBROTFEBROTFEBROTFE

Ichigo sat in a chair, fidgeting nervously; confusing Halibel to no end. The confused ganguro woman finally gave up waiting and decided to ask what the problem was.

"Ichigo, what's-"

"I'M SORRY!" He blurted out, interrupting her. Halibel was even more confused now... Her eloquent answer being reflected in her state of mind.

"Um... What?" She said puzzled. "What for?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped, cracking the table. Ichigo chuckled like a nervous loon after picking his mandible up off the floor and described what the problem was to the naive Halibel. She fought furiously to keep down her own blush, and started acting like a teenage girl who was about to ask out the most popular guy in her High School.

"I-I see..." She choked out. "I-I didn't realize what you had said had a secondary meaning on Earth..." Ichigo breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn't mad.

"I-I had n-no idea you thought of me in that way though..." She stammered out, scooting closer to him. Ichigo had the gentlemanly response to fall out of his chair, landing in an undignified heap on the (guess what?) white stone floor.

"I'm sorry...! Did I do something wrong? Am I unattractive?" She blurted out. Ichigo stared for a moment up at the Shark Queen, and started getting a nosebleed.

"No! Don't die again!" She shouted, grabbing the redhead in a hug, his face in her chest. Ichigo felt time stop for a moment... The feeling of Nirvana gripping his soul in the embrace of being one with the universe... Only to be shattered with one single thought.

_"What would dad say about this...?"_ He mentally shuddered, but then realized something: _"I can't breathe!"_

Meanwhile, Halibel was so nervous about having "killed" the newest Espada, that she was hugging him even closer into her chest, not paying any particular attention to his flailing arms. So, Ichigo did the only thing he could do to get her attention.

*CHOMP!*

"KYAAA!"

"OH MY GOD! AIR...!" Ichigo did what most would find unthinkable... He scarred perfection! He bit a small part of the skin in the valley of the gods...! In his defense, it worked. However, it seems that he bit harder than he originally intended, as blood was flowing down her chest onto her well toned stomach. Now, when Ichigo was a HUMAN teenager, he had no real problem keeping those damn hormones under control and seeing blood run down this very very very attractive woman's torso would have no effect on him. However, since his fusion... Well...

_"Oh, god! He bit me! He... Bit me...!" _ Halibel thought several thousand times in the span of a second. _"That hurt... But it also... Ohhh, God...!"_

Halibel was dragged from her thoughts rather pleasantly by an eager redhead licking the blood of her body gingerly, ravishing it with butterfly kisses, and him gently sucking on the wound. She was very confused; for multiple reasons... But she tossed rational thought out the window and went with it.

"O-Oh... God... Don't stop...!" Ichigo's response was to continue lavishing his attention on her body by placing butterfly kisses on the undersides of her glorious mounds that were exposed to the world. "A-ah! Don't... STOP!"

A pressure had built up in Halibel's lower stomach, as well as a heat even lower... Sensations that she was unfamiliar with... But DAMN did she like them...! She cried out in bliss as Ichigo continued his goddess worship, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. At last! That wonderful pressure reached it's climax, only to be increased into a massive wave of pleasure that she had never felt before.

When she had regained her mental faculties, she reached down to her folds, and to her surprise found that the whole region was drenched in a fluid that she couldn't identify. Then she became aware of who gave this wonderful experience to her.

Ichigo looked like he was about to have a heart attack... He wasn't certain what possessed him to do that, but he did, and was most likely about to get killed for it. Halibel looked at him curiously and when she looked down, noticed a tenting of Ichigo's hakama that wasn't present before. Curious, she reached over and undid the robe and revealed the strawberry's pulsing erection.

"Oh... My..." She muttered. "Did I... Do this...?"

Ichigo had a sheepish and embarrassed expression on his face, and looked away in shame. Only to gasp out when Halibel tentatively placed her finger on the shaft of his member. Emboldened by this response, Halibel ran a finger up the bottom gently, to be rewarded with a hiss from the redhead in front of her. Grinning coyly, she unbuttoned the top of her uniform, revealing the mask she had on the bottom of her face. She cracked it with her free hand slightly and experimentally opened and closed it, while shifting the teeth of the mask farther away from her own mouth.

As an afterthought, she decided to unbutton the rest of her upper uniform, revealing her breasts to her impromptu lover. Ichigo gulped audibly, to which Halibel smirked before moving her head down to his engorged cock, taking the head of it into her mouth. Ichigo was aghast at her action, but filed it under "Who cares?" after a total of 30 milliseconds and gasped in pleasure. Emboldened, she took more of it into her mouth, listening with glee at Ichigo's reactions.

The problem is, it hit the back of her throat. She couldn't fit the whole thing into her mouth, so she adjusted her neck and steeled herself for what she planned on doing next. Gagging slightly, she took more of Ichigo's member into her, at least four inches going down her throat. Ichigo was no longer able to think coherent sentences at this point. Good for him... Halibel started bobbing up and down, slowly, since she wasn't used to doing this sort of thing, and it kind of hurt her throat to do this, but she was enjoying it regardless.

After two minutes of this action, Ichigo started grunting more loudly than before, and Halibel felt his cock gaining girth, and she felt it getting stuck in her throat. She almost panicked when she felt a warm fluid gushing out of it, filling her esophagus and going directly to her stomach. It seemed that the flow would never end, and she started feeling light-headed from lack of oxygen when she got her reprieve and was finally able to dislodge the organ from inside her throat. When she pulled it out, it still gushed into her mouth and on her chest. She was surprised at the taste, and swallowed the mouthful of cum that she had, finding no sense in wasting it. Ichigo could only force out a few coherent statements, none of them he's ever spoken before.

"That... Was... Awesome..." He said. "I've never felt anything so good before..."

"I'm glad that you liked it, Ichigo-kun..." Halibel purred sensually. "I never felt anything like what you did before either..."

"I thought you were gonna kill me for that..." Ichigo admitted. Halibel cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Why would I have done that?" She asked. "I like you very much, so I would not have been against you touching me."

"Y- What? You like me?" Ichigo spewed. Halibel nodded. "Like _that_?"

"What do you mean, 'like _that_?'" She curiously asked. "I'm not very familiar with relationships, as the only ones I have had are taking care of my fracciones... As well as keeping them from driving everyone insane."

"L...Like... Sexually..." Ichigo stuttered out bashfully, looking at something interesting off to the side. "You're very pretty... And..."

"What do you mean sexually?" Halibel again asked. Ichigo could only gape at the woman now. "... You might want to close your mouth, unless you intend to catch flies."

Ichigo noticed that her mask was covering her face and wanted to try something...

"Hey, Halibel-chan, can you make that mask dissappear...? There's something I want to try..."

"I can try, but nothing may happen." She responded. Halibel closed her eyes and focused on the reiatsu around her lower face, willing it to recede. To her astonishment, it did, moving to frame her cheeks. Before she could open her eyes however, she felt a body grab hers and gently place their lips on hers. When she opened her eyes, she looked into the amber/gold irises of Ichigo.

"Halibel... I think I may love you."

AAAAAND scene!

BOOYAKASHA! That ends THAT fap-fest. I hope I did alright... It was the first time I've ever done anything like that...

Okay, I guess it's time I explain why I have Halibel so naive like that... Well, in Hueco Mundo, Hollows don't reproduce, at least not sexually or asexually. In fact, they do the opposite! NOMMA NOMMA MUVRFKR!

*ahem* So in an environment like that, the whole sexual stigma would be lost on someone like Halibel whom is normally quite stoic and mainly duty-bound, especially to her fracciones. I would expect her to be the more meditative type, while her fracciones would be comparable to gossipy, horny schoolgirls. I can't totally explain the whole thing, but whatevs. You get the gist of what I'm trying to say, right?

Anyway, time for shameless advertising! Please check out my original story, Scion's Grimoire! It can be found on my profile page under Mythology! Read and review it! PWEEEAAASSEE!

See that shiny shiny button over there? No, not the power button...! SHI-

Read and review!

~MK_Terra


	9. Chapter 9: Vini Vidi Vici

AN: Welly well well... It seems the smut from the last chapter went over fairly well... As far as I cans tells anyways. That's good for me... Very good... Heheheheheh.

Quick stats on the story: 152 Reviews, 34,297 hits, 9 communities, 202 favorites, and 162 alerts! Damn, I didn't think it would be this popular!

Anyway, the crack that I have perfected over the story will be taking a back seat today... It's going to be much more serious than usual. Be prepared.

There will be a timeskip here. Some of you will be confused. That's going to be normal, so don't leave any notes saying that there's a gap in the story when I clearly say there will be... So yep. Let's get this crazy train rolling!

Bleach: Rise of the Fallen Emperor chapter 9: Vini Vidi Vici

**ROTFEROTFEROTFEROTFE**

Urahara Shoten

A cloud of depression permeates the normally cheerful and chaotic shop run by Urahara. It's presence has been in existence since Ichigo's kidnapping by the hands of Aizen's Espada. Hell, Ginta hadn't called Renji a moocher for nigh a week since then. Rukia was depressed so much that she couldn't even be cheered up by her chappy paraphernalia. Urahara was staring off into nowhere. Uryuu kept polishing his glasses. Finally, after all of the moping, Orihime had had all she could stand and slammed her dainty hands on the table.

"We have to rescue Kurosaki-kun!" She shouted defiantly. "What if Aizen makes him eat all sorts of mean food?" Renji's head turned towards the strange young woman with a creaking noise and glared without changing his previous facial expression. Isshin chuckled morosely.

"Yeah, as if that delinquent would allow anyone to force feed him anything." He pointed out. "We have a problem though." Yoruichi made a motion that she was going to continue.

"Isshin's shinigami powers have yet to return to anything worth a damn so he's out of any fights we're gonna have against the Espada." She pointed out. Toshirou scowled and cursed Aizen.

"Ichigo's really dead too... Isn't he?" Rukia muttered sadly. "You said it yourself."

"Ah, I said his _body_ died." Urahara corrected. "Ichigo could live a completely normal life if I whipped up a gigai for him when he gets back."

"As normal as his life ever was..." Uryuu remarked, donning his glasses and pushing them up his nose. "At least Soul Society decided we were important enough to send reinforcements." The ones gathered in the room nodded in agreement.

"They're not gonna get here until tomorrow though." Rangiku announced, walking in on the conversation. "Yumichika and Ikkaku are keeping watch right now. Anything you need for me to do captain?"

"No, not at the-"

Toshirou was interrupted by all of the soul pagers in the room going off like crazy, followed by a huge spike in the oppressive atmosphere.

_"They're here."_

Everyone nodded to each other and wordlessly went about their business in this kind of event.

**ROTFEROTFEROTFEROTFE**

Above Karakura town

A garganta opens, several figures stepping out. Yammy Rialgo, Grimmjow Jeaggerjaque, his last remaining fraccion, Ilyqfordt von Granz, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki and his fracciones: Luppi, Tesla, Dordonii Allesandro Soccachio and Cirucci Thunderwitch. The rookie Espada had chosen to wear a helmet on his head to hide his identity whilst present during this operation.

"Our objective is just to test the strength of the forces that are stationed here, so don't go wild." Ichigo said behind the visor of the helmet. Grimmjow snorted in amusement.

"Heh, like we forgot. Whatcha think we do during briefings, take fucking naps?" He quipped at the redhead. Yammy looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head while Luppi scoffed.

"You DID fall asleep, you idiot." The effeminate Fraccion pointed out while smirking arrogantly. Grimmjow was about to slug the pretty boy when Ichigo cleared his throat and pointed at the new company they had.

"'Bout fucking time, I thought I was gonna have ta beat on this faggot while I waited for your slow asses!" Grimmjow taunted.

Gathered on a nearby building was Rukia, Renji, Toshirou, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Chad, and Uryuu. Ichigo sighed to himself, not evading the notice of his fracciones who nodded to each other in the silent aggreement that they weren't going to kill any of them.

"Remember, I'm not here. Not as Ichigo Kurosaki anyway." He said, getting nods from the arrancar and a grunt from Grimmjow. He pointed to the gathered shinigami and company and gave the order: "Move out."

"Hell yeah!" Grimmjow shouted, taking off. "Which one of you bitches wanna take a tumble?" Toshirou took the initiative and shunpoed to Grimmjow in an attempt to remove his head from his shoulders by drawing Hyorinmaru in a horizontal arc. Everyone else followed suit and moved to the target of their choice, Tesla choosing to remain by Ichigo's side, he himself having chosen to not fight his friends; even if technically they were enemies.

**ROTFEROTFEROTFEROTFE**

Rukia was the only Karakura defender on the scene that had not chosen an opponent. She scanned the skies for anyone who she could possibly fight and spotted two arrancar; a blonde one with a small circlet on his forehead and a lanky arrancar wearing a helmet of all things. She couldn't get a read on the reiatsu that they possessed, but the helmeted one appeared to have a higher reiatsu than the blonde one, so she went for him. With a battlecry, she took off towards the blonde arrancar; Sode no Shirayuki in shikai state and ready for combat. The blonde looked at his ally, who nodded and backed off.

The blonde drew an odd sword, with a large ring in place of a guard, but on the same dimension as the blade. Rukia concluded that it was designed for catching swords.

"Tesla, be careful." The helmeted arrancar ordered. "Don't underestimate her."

Tesla nodded in acknowledgment and faced the petite shinigami in front of him.

**ROTFEROTFEROTFEROTFE**

Ichigo was content to stay where he was, but apparently fate had something else in mind for him. Namely in the form of a sandal coming into contact with the side of his helmet, making an obnoxious ringing sound.

"Oi! Fuck-face!"

Ichigo shook his head to clear the ringing out of his ears and looked towards the voice. The shoe soldier was a short, petite blonde woman with a canine tooth sticking out over her lip. It was cute in his opinion, but the sandal spoke volumes about the violence this little lady can produce... The snarl on her face really hammered that point home.

"Um, hi...?" He sheepishly responded. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah!" She shouted back. "What the hell do ya think you're doing standing around while everyone else fights?" Ichigo's face cringed behind the visor of his helmet at the accusation.

"I mean, I get here to help, and what do I find...? A fag with a damn bucket on his head standing around like a dickless moron!" She yelled. Ichigo wasn't gonna take this!

_"Ah, HELL no...!"_ He thought. "Fine!"

With that, he disappeared with a burst of Sonido and landed a kick on the surprised sailor mouthed blonde, whom went flying into a building at possibly record velocity.

**ROTFEROTFEROTFEROTFE**

Hiyori felt pain. And bricks. Bricks were happy to meet her at that particular moment. The feeling wasn't mutual however and she burst out of the building she was launched into at the guy who sent her there.

"Awright, now ya pissed me off!" She shouted, steam literally shooting from her ears. Ichigo flinched visibly and put his hands up in a placating manner.

"Um... Sorry?"

"Like hell you are!" The diminutive girl cursed back, drawing her zanpakutou. She charged through the air, disappearing halfway there with a shoofing noise. Ichigo raised his hand and blocked the blade with his wrist, empowering it with his reiatsu.

_"My hierro may be weak, but raising my spiritual presence there should compensate for that..."_ Ichigo mused. The iron-board girl flickered out of sight again, in an effort to attack from another side. Ichigo merely repeated the same action with his other wrist. However, this time he swatted at her face with his free hand, sending her flying backwards about a hundred feet (around thirty meters, I think)

"There's a reason why I was not taking part in the whole battle." Ichigo says ominously. "Out of all the Espada, my Reiatsu is the most potent." Regaining her bearings, and typical scowl, Hiyori growled back.

"And? What is that supposed to make me feel all fuzzy inside?"

"It wouldn't do to destroy the town with my power, y'know. Aizen wouldn't be happy." Ichigo answers darkly, putting a lot of faith into his acting skills. "Quite frankly, I see no need to waste my time on insects anyway."

"Ooooh, now that's enough!" Hiyori says, gripping the space near her head, pulling on a demonic looking mask with a horn. "Suck on this, ya sack of shit!"

_"Well, that didn't work."_ Ichigo grimaces behind his helmet. _"Guess I'll have to rely on those karate skills from when I was a kid..."_

Hiyori charged again at Ichigo, albeit much more quickly than before. Ichigo quickly got into a ready stance and sonidoed behind Hiyori, giving her a wicked backhand to her shoulder blades, sending her careening into the ground. However, he wasn't about to let that happen and sonidoed again in her direction.

Hiyori wasn't having any of that and righted herself mid-flight and shot a cero at him.

"A cero?" Ichigo gasped, swatting it away. Hiyori capitalized on his surprise and slashed at his chest, landing a shallow cut across him. Ichigo scowled and grabbed her throat savagely before she could move any further.

"You must be a vizard..." He growled, bloodlust seeping into his voice and giving it a double tone. He then felt up her small chest, eliciting a half choked groan from his captive. "Could have fooled me, with this chest of yours. I mistook you for a twelve year old."

"K-kiss... M-my ass..." She wheezed out. Ichigo's grip tightened further, with him laughing darkly.

"Oh? I don't even know your name and you want me to do what again...?" He responded cooly. Hiyori's response before passing out was to spit on his helmet. "Hmph. I think I'll take her to Aizen."

Ichigo flared his massive Reiatsu, causing all of the combatants to gasp and choke for a moment. The arrancar looked in his direction and fell back.

"Sonova bitch, he wants us to leave _now_? Ugh. I was finally starting to have some fun!" Grimmjow snarls. Yammi flew up to him and gave his piece of mind.

"Like we have a choice. He could tear us apart if we provoked him." Grimmjow glared back, but didn't respond. Shortly, all of the arrancar had fled into a garganta that Ichigo had made.

**ROTFEROTFEROTFEROTFE**

The gathered shinigami were nursing their nicks and bloodied faces when Urahara sat down, uncharacteristically serious.

"We have a big problem." He began. "That reiatsu we felt near the end there was Ichigo's. No mistaking it."

Collective cliched surprised gasps filled the room.

"What the bad news is, I fear, is that his power seems to have escalated even higher than that of the Espada that were there."

"So that must mean he is an Espada himself. Damn." Toshirou adds. Urahara nods.

"Which one was he then?" Renji asks.

"I believe that I can answer that." Yoruichi chips in. "I think he was the one in the helmet, playing pinball with Hiyori. He swatted away her attacks like they were nothing, even while using _it_."

"He was _what_?" Urahara asks in shock. "Hiyori is no pushover... So if Ichigo was tossing her around that easily... He must be quite a highly ranked Espada."

"The Head Captain really is not gonna react to this very favorably." Toshirou grunts, arms crossed. "Our only hope is if he is merely biding his time in Aizen's charge."

"Then let's keep that hope in mind. I'd rather not have to fight him or the old man when the time comes..." Yoruichi says.

**ROTFEROTFEROTFEROTFE**

"Ah, Ichigo-kun... You're back... And it seems you've brought me a present...!" Aizen muses. "Ah, Hiyori-chan, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough, ya bastard! I'm gonna kill you for what you did to us!" She growls back from her restraints.

"Shut your mouth! Do not talk to Aizen-sama like that, you trash!" Zommari shouts. Aizen merely holds his hand to shush his fanatical Espada. Hiyori grins her typical snaggletooth smile.

"Ichigo, I'll put her in your care." Aizen announces. Ichigo frowns.

"Why me?"

"Well, you caught her, didn't you? I think you should take responsibility for your new pet." Aizen smirks. Ichigo scowls behind his helmet. "And is it necessary to keep wearing that?"

Ichigo sighed and removed the helmet. It may not have been a direct order, but was an order nonetheless. Hiyori gasped at the face under it.

"Y-you're that shinigami that Shinji was interested in...!"

And that's all for today. Need to get my groove back. Read and review! The reviews help keep me going.


	10. Chapter 10: Sanguis

AN: Sorry for my late update. My passion for Bleach Fanfiction has been in the turrlet (toilet) lately and it's mainly because of what I find in the Yaoi filter. Well, it's TECHNICALLY the M-rated filter, but any given day you can find more Grimmjow Yaoi than you can hear fangirls wish that Ichigo would shake his stick at. Listen, fangirl morons. I'm sick of you. If you're going to even TRY a yaoi fanfic, look through all the descriptions of the other fifty-eight thousand that are already there. Is your intended fic an AU fic where one of them is a cop, a slave, bar owner, or goes to school? If so, please save the rest of us who like plot, character development, and variety an aneurism and do NOT post it. Also, fangirls? STOP READING INTO THINGS THAT AREN'T THERE! Bleach, was written by a man. And men do not leave hints of romance in the middle of battles or rivalries or sentences. Especially when the main characters are not all that bright in things like romance or just in general. Call people like me haters, but when you compare word count and length of time the story has been online to the number of reviews and the number of reviews is extraordinarily low in comparison to your word count, then you are a failwriter. You are a fangirl that has written a yaoi fic that was already written 15 times by 20 other "authors" over the period of 4 years.

I don't claim to be an awesome author. There are things I'm much better at doing, such as drawing (shading is my forte), fencing, sleeping, playing Magic, playing French Horn and Trombone, and lecturing people on English. I'm also decent at ranting. Pissing my mom off is quite easy too.

The other things that really hurt my updating (other than life and whatnot) are the lack of REAL reviews. Having a high review count is nice; it's a great ego booster. However, I get sad at the lack of those REAL reviews, ones that ask questions, ponder things, tell me what they think in more specificity. That. A simple "i lik ur fic" does not suffice for me. Unlike some authors, I do not hold a chapter in a bid for more reviews. You guys pretty much get it as soon as it's done; all steamy and fresh.

Rise of the Fallen Emperor Chapter 10: Snaggletooth!

**BROTFEBROTFEBROTFEBROTFE**

"Y-you're that shinigami that Shinji was interested in...!" Hiyori stammered out.

"Um, why does that creep me out for some reason?" Ichigo frowns while Grimmjow snickers off to the side.

"Heh, looks like you got a wannabe lover, Berry-boy! Aaaaah hahahahahahahaaaaa-ngah...!" Grimmjow was interrupted by a donkey kick to the gentleman's sausage from Ichigo. "Nngh...! Bastard..."

"Ugh, not like that, you moron...!" Hiyori shouts back with a blush before worming her way over to Grimmjow and latching on to one of his legs. Aizen merely chuckles softly.

"Ichigo, why don't you take her to your room? Szayel already placed suppression bands on her, so she won't be fighting back." Aizen 'suggests'.

"Um... Right." He responds with a blush. Reaching over, he grabs the bound Hiyori (still gnawing on Grimmjow's leg) and puts her under his arm, a piece of Grimmjow's pant leg tearing off and going with the girl. "I wish you weren't making it sound so awkward, Aizen."

"Oh...? Whatever do you mean...?" Aizen says, with an innocent smile on his face. "I'm merely stating facts."

"Ptoo! Right. Facts." Hiyori grumbles out.

**BROTFEBROTFEBROTFEBROTFE**

"Hey baldy!"

Twitch.

"Baaaaaldy!" 

Twitch.

"Baldy!"

Twitch.

"FUCKING VIRGIN!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"Don't get any ideas with me!"

"What? Hah! Why would I want to do anything with you?"

"Wha-wha-wha? Then why did you just blush?"

"Because I was thinking of someone with a FIGURE!"

"Whaaa?"

"Yeah, what are you, ten? Yeah, you're cute, but a kid!"

...

...

...

...

Wind pushes a tumbleweed across the room, which neither inhabitants happen to notice.

...

...

...

...

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?**"

Ichigo peels himself off the wall and smirks.

"You heard me. You're flat. On all sides. Like an ironing board." Ichigo said as he watched steam blast out of the Vizard's ears audibly. "A cute face sexy does not make!"

"C-cute... F-face...?" Hiyori splutters, steam halting and a blush returning. Ichigo had momentum and he wasn't going to lose to her! "I happen to be over a hundred years old, virgin!"

"Well, I'm fifteen. I've been too busy focusing on school to worry about girlfriends...! ... And other things have been taking my time... But I'm pretty sure I've gone farther than _YOU_!" Ichigo counters with Cancel, and Hiyori doesn't have enough lands untapped to pay the mana needed to nullify the effect!

"..." She doesn't say a thing, instead choosing to look away. "You're right."

"Strike a chord, did I...?" Ichigo crowed in victory.

"Go ahead and laugh. No one would want a girl like me anyway. For anything."

_'Uh oh... Dammit.'_

"Er... Sorry... Um... I can undo your bindings now." Hiyori didn't respond, just stared at the floor. Ichigo went ahead and undid the bindings anyway. Afterwards, he grabbed her chin gently, crouched down a bit and raised her face up to his.

_'I can't believe I'm going to do this...'_

He then placed a passionate kiss on Hiyori's lips, much to her surprise. Strangely though, she didn't resist, and just went with it. After a few more seconds, Ichigo pulled away, Hiyori almost falling forward.

"Look, I'm sorry. What I said was unacceptable..." Ichigo says. "It must be really difficult being here like this... But there's nothing I can actually do about it, other than to make it a little easier on you."

Hiyori had finally hit her breaking point. The normally fiesty Vizard couldn't take any more and leapt at her captor, latching on to him and crying into his shoulder.

"Why...? Why didn't you just kill me?" Hiyori cries out in between sobs. "I don't have anything to live for anyway!"

Ichigo was taken aback at that statement.

"Nothing to live for...?" Ichigo repeated back, questioningly. Hiyori scowls while looking away. "Well, I just couldn't kill someone... It's not like you deserved it."

"Huh? Didn't deserve it? The hell kinda twisted logic is that? Aren't you s'posta kill your enemies?" Hiyori yells back, mood doing a complete 180.

"Just because I'm like this..." Ichigo gestures to his hollow hole. "Doesn't mean I don't have morals. I just don't like killing people. In fact, I've only actually killed once. That was the Fifth Espada, but I wasn't in as control of myself as I was earlier."

"Yeah, whatever, fine, but don't you work for the bastard now?" Hiyori grumbles, cleaning an ear with her pinky.

"Aizen's enemies aren't my enemies. Whatever justifications he may give me for his orders, I'll still find loopholes..." Ichigo said seriously. "Halibel-chan, how long have you been listening in on us...?"

Hiyori's eyes mimicked saucers the color of everything else in Los Noches when she saw who walked in...

_'Damn... She's STACKED!'_ Hiyori thought, before looking down at her chest and cupping them sadly.

"I was watching the whole time, Ichigo." Ichigo cringed in panic. "...Wh-where's _my_ kiss...?"

Ichigo dun broke-ded. Hiyori moved on to the rest of Halibel's measurements... While this was going on, Halibel giggled quietly before making the motion to remove the mask fragments that would be in the way, as well as opening up her not-shirt, freeing her bountiful tanned chest for the room's inhabitants to view and discards it in the dimension of "not caring about that anymore". She shyly held her arms over her chest while blushing. Ichigo was over to the door in a blink, locking it before he sprinted back to Halibel, but wound up slipping on the floor and slamming into the wall. Halibel chuckled mirthfully as Ichigo pried himself off the floor with a grimace, a single thought running through his head.

_'Since when did I start acting like my old man...?'_ Ichigo looked over at Halibel's wondrous bouncing chest and did a mental facepalm. _'Right.'_

"HEY, there's someone else in here!" Hiyori finally shouted.

"Unimportant." Halibel states. By that time, Ichigo had robotically made his way over to the bed with Hiyori on it, and flapped the sheets, launching Hiyori off the bed, landing on her head in the corner.

"I believe you knocked her out, Ichigo." Halibel points out. Ichigo just grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed, laying over her, mouth inches from hers.

"Unimportant, right...?" He smirks at her. Halibel blushes at the close contact before a sensation at one of her nipples causes her to moan. Seizing the opportunity, Ichigo secured his mouth firmly to Halibel's, and thrust his tongue in eagerly. Not one to be outdone, Halibel fought back fiercely with her own tongue, matching him well.

Halibel broke the kiss and flipped Ichigo over and straddled him, noticing his blatantly obvious erect member and where it was rubbing. She moaned at the contact, and reflexively bucked, causing the man she was pinning to moan as well.

"H-halibel-chan..." Ichigo moaned out.

"Shhh..." She says back, hands on his uniform. "Let's get this off of you..."

Halibel ripped the offending instrument of clothed uniform-ness off without a second thought. Licking her lips unconsciously at the sight of Ichigo's unclothed torso, she then ran her tongue up his chest, giving him goosebumps. Stopping at his neck, she latched on quite violently and started sucking quite strongly. Ichigo moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure before doing the same to her own neck.

Halibel lifted her head up, noticing the wound that she had made on her impromptu lover, and leaned back in to clean up the spilt blood eagerly. This caused Ichigo to twitch, rubbing his engorged cock into Halibel's clothed crotch. This got a moan from the ganguro woman, but she still kept with her oral ministrations on Ichigo's neck. Reaching down, Ichigo grabbed Halibel's lower uniform and ripped it off, tossing it into "NOBODY CARES, IT'S OFF!" land. She gasped at the sudden force down there, as well as at the influx of air bathing her precious honey pot.

Taking initiative once again, Ichigo flipped her over and this time sat back so he could get a closer look at Halibel's nethers. The woman's face resembled a tomato as she reached down to cover it, but he grabbed the hands and moved them out of the way. She was completely shaven, and glistening with arousal. Ichigo just felt the need to lean forward and lick it...

So, he did. And why the hell not?

Halibel squealed in absolute ecstasy at the feeling of the redhead's slick tongue giving her proper worship. Ichigo leaned up and smirked.

"I didn't know that your voice could sound that girly, Halibel-chan..." Not waiting for her response, he went back down.

"*gasp* Sh-shut up... Nnh... I-ichigo..." She manages to say. It isn't long before she feels a pressure gathering in the lower regions of her body. "Ngh... I'm... I'm...!"

Halibel saw stars, and her body felt like it was floating. She's heard a powerful orgasm being described before, but she had never felt one under her own ministrations. Descriptions don't do it justice. Then, she felt Ichigo moving on to her chest. In her orgasm-fogged brain, she heard herself moan some more at the wonderful sensations.

It took a minute, but after regaining some of her strength, she flipped Ichigo over, holding her waist above his strained cock, arousal dripping all over it freely. Leaning her head down, she whispered two words into his ear.

"...Take me."

She then carefully lowered herself down, meeting some resistance with her virgin pussy. Grunting in pain, she forced the head into her drenched folds before cooing in delight. Ichigo's face was contorted in a silent gasp of pleasure. Halibel then started to force herself down more, grunting with the inital pain and then with the following pleasure. She kept this going until Ichigo was fully sheathed in her. Reveling in the fullness that this brought, she loved it when his cock twitched every now and then inside of her.

Feeling that her inner walls have stretched themselves properly, she eased her hips upward, eliciting moans from herself and her lover. She then repeated in the opposite fashion, gasping when Ichigo hit the correct spots. After the third time, she lost all of the strength in her arms and fell onto Ichigo's chest, unable to hold herself up anymore. Ichigo took her mouth into his and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me handle this, Halibel-chan..." Ichigo flipped her over again and as she looked at him in pure adoration, he started pumping his hips into hers, burying himself ever deeper into Halibel. Her reaction was the cry of pure pleasure as she approached her second orgasm. Feeling himself get closer, he grunted.

"H-halibel-chan... I'm g-gonna..."

"I-I want it... *gasp* In-inside... Ngh!" She grunts back. "Do it inside me!"

The dam broke. Between the coaxing of this tanned goddess underneath him and her contracting walls on his cock, he lost it. In the biggest orgasm he had in his short life, he emptied himself into Halibel, the motions of his member lengthening Halibel's own bout with ecstasy. He fell into her, spent. Halibel kissed him tenderly before falling asleep in his arms, still linked with him...

**AAAAAAND Cut.**

That's all for this chapter. Btw, there was a lemon in this chapter. Also, HOORAY FOR MY FIRST COMPLETE LEMON! WHEEEEEE!

Oh, and for anyone who doesn't know what a Ganguro is, in Japan, they're girls that get dark tans and dye their hair blonde. They'll also put on white/yellow eyeliner and lipstick. The problem with REAL ganguros is the fact that they're usually orange... Well, I can deal. Can't argue with my penis, now can I?

Laters!


End file.
